


Baby Vamps

by Danvers47



Category: Argeneau Series - Lynsay Sands, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Atlantis, F/F, F/M, History, Immortals, Lesbian Vampires, Lifemate, Slow Romance, Vampires, WayHaught Au, nanos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: Nicole Argeneau is considered a baby vampire when compared to her other family members like her Uncle Lucian who was born 203 BC. Nicole has moved to New York to become an enforcer working under her Uncle Bastian. While visiting a museum her Aunt Terri is managing, she meets her lifemate, Waverly Earp, at the age of 95. But will Waverly be willing to give up her mortality and live forever with Nicole?
Relationships: Bastian and Terri Argeneau, Rachel and Etinenne Argeneau, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 133
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend recommended the Argeneau series knowing liked vampires. Lynsay Sands is the author and does an amazing job with her characters. The characters in this AU are some of my favorites so far in the series. I got the idea to combine the Argeneaus and WayHaught one night while lying in bed (You know all good ideas happening when you're trying to go to sleep and don't want to get up and write them down ;) 
> 
> A little history for those unfamiliar with the series. The immortals originated in Atlantis. They created nanos to rid themselves of disease and cancer. Once the body was healed, the nanos were supposed to die and be expelled from the body. But, the human body is never cured because of aging, so the nanos kept working. In order for the nanos to work, they needed blood and lots of it....hence the vampire. The vampires are governed by the Council run by Lucian, the eldest. He oversees that the laws are obeyed. 1) No biting humans unless it is an emergency. 2) Only 1 child per 100 years. 3)You are only allowed to turn one human in your lifetime. This one person is your lifemate. There are those vampires who break the laws who are known as rogues. Enforcers work for the Council to hunt down and eliminate the rogues.

Nicole Argeneau followed her family through the museum. She really wasn’t into history, but she loved her family and wouldn’t hurt them for the world. It was also quite comical to listen to them bicker over historical events because they all had a different version. It is like witnesses to an accident. Although they all saw the exact same thing happen, their versions were different. This happened more with her father, Etienne Argeneau, a video game designer, and her Uncle Bastian, who ran the family business. They were the oldest of the group and had many memories of the great events of world history. Her mother, Rachel, a doctor, and Aunt Terri, a historian who worked at the museum, mostly just listened to the bantering because they had been turned by her father and uncle only about 200 years ago. There were times however, when Aunt Terri would jump into the argument and add her own information. That was the case now as they gathered around the display.

“No, Etienne, that’s not what happened. I should know, I was there,” retorted Bastian.

“No you weren’t! It was Lucern! You were in England bartering with the clan about a rogue vampire,” Etienne argued back.

“I’m going to say that both of you are wrong because neither of you were there!” Terri interjected.

Rachel snorted at the look on her husband’s and brother-in-law’s faces. “Let’s just agree to disagree on this,” she stated not trying to hide her smile.

Nicole couldn’t resist adding her own comment, “Or, I could just call Uncle Lucian and let him settle this. I’m sure he can actually remember what happened.”

The men turned to her with glaring stares. “Or not,” she mumbled before walking away with her head down. She left the adults to continue their argument while she meandered around the ground floor running her fingers along some of the statues. She was so engrossed in the feeling the cold stone left on her skin, she never noticed the young woman walking toward her with an armful of scrolls. Nicole turned, taking a step backward to look up at the statue, and walked right into the path of the woman.

A squeal erupted from the woman as a Nicole tried to catch herself. It was futile. They both found themselves in a pile on the floor with the scrolls scattered and rolling away. Nicole was quick to recover. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” she rattled off quickly pushing herself up and looking at the brunette lying beside her.

Pushing herself up on her elbow, the brunette began to grumble, “Jeeezzz, you really need to look where……you …..are…..uh….” Her voice trailed off as she looked up into the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Her voice caught in her throat. Her breath was shallow and quick. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the gorgeous and most unusual set of eyes she had ever seen. They were dark brown with a hint of yellow surrounding the pupil making them seem to glow.

Nicole was at a loss for words. Her voice died away as she looked at the beautiful brunette sitting on the floor beside with her hair all array cascading over her shoulders. Her skin was olive in color and so soft looking. Nicole yearned to touch her face. Her hand was actually moving in that direction as she stared into the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen. But the moment was interrupted when her family came bounding around the corner to see what had happened to Nicole.

Both women blinked rapidly breaking the spell. Nicole stood reaching a hand down to help the woman to her feet. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Nicole asked again.

“Nicole are you okay? What happened?” her mother questioned taking in the sight before her.

“Yeah. I’m okay,” she answered quietly.

“Waverly, what about you?” Terri asked noticing her young apprentice was the one involved in the commotion.

“Uh, yes. I’m fine, Mrs. Argeneau,” Waverly assured her.

“Waverly,” she heard the red head whisper beside her. She cast a glance and smiled nervously at the red head beside her. Her nerves only seemed to increase when the red head smiled back showing deep dimples on her cheeks.

“Waverly, I see you’ve managed to meet my ne..cousin, Nicole. This is her par……her cousins…..Etinenne and Rachel. They are in town for a few days and I thought they would enjoy a tour around the museum,” Terri explained.

Waverly extended her hand to each member of the group. “And you know my husband, Bastian,” Terri added.

“Of course. It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Argeneau,” Waverly commented and gave a little wave.

Bastian nodded his head. Waverly was quiet as she looked at the group. Nicole looked very much like the other red head of the group. But, Rachel didn’t seem to have the spark Nicole did. There was something about Nicole that set Waverly on fire. She had never experienced anything like it. Her heart was still hammering in her chest as she began to gather her scrolls.

“Here, let me help, please. It’s because of me these are all other the place,” Nicole said as she began helping Waverly. With her arms full, she said, “Where are you headed? I’ll help you with these.”

“No, really it’s okay,” Waverly said trying to take them from the red head.

“Please, let me help. It’s the least I can do,” Nicole all but begged catching her mother’s attention. Rachel watched her daughter follow the short brunette like a puppy after its owner. She smiled to herself.

“What are you grinning about, my love?” Etinenne whispered in her ear.

She turned her face toward her husband and kissed her cheek. “I do believe our daughter is smitten.”

“What?” he gasped. “She is only a baby!”

“Sweetie, she is 95 years old. She is hardly a baby,” she scolded her husband.

“I don’t care if she is as old as Bastian, she is still my baby!” he huffed.

Rachel smiled at her overly protective husband. She might look like her mother, but she was very much a daddy’s girl. In fact, she had most of her uncles wrapped around her finger, especially her Great-Uncle Lucian. She had managed to talk him into letting her join the Enforcers. Rachel didn’t like it, but it was Nicole’s choice. Not her own, nor her father’s. Nicole had worked hard for almost 50 years learning everything she could about being an Enforcer and working in the realm of humans. She had gone through the police academy here in American twice with honors, once in England with honors, and graduated top of her class from the FBI just a few months ago. She had argued with her uncles and father for years about her decision. After proving herself time and again and intervention from her aunts, they reluctantly agreed to let her at least try. It was too dangerous for her to work in the human career field as a police officer. If she were to get hurt in the line of duty, she could expose them all for what they were-----vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole offers to take Waverly out for coffee. Will she accept?

Nicole continued to follow Waverly to what she recognized as her aunt’s office. The office was bright with sunshine flowing through the four arched windows lined with UV protective film. Her desk was a large oak one with a picture of her and Bastian on their wedding day. That was the only indication of family in the room being as they had to be careful of exposure. Usually they had to move at least every 10 years so no one would realize they weren’t aging. It had been one hundred years since her family had been in New York where Uncle Bastian ran the family company. The company managed multiple subsidiaries throughout the world with home bases scared just as far so Bastian could rotate through as time required. The humans working in the company were sworn to secrecy and held to their word and trusted deeply by the other immortals.

Seeing that Waverly continued to walk on, Nicole quickly caught up and followed her through the office to the long conference table in front of a wall fully arranged with books from floor to ceiling. Near the corner leaned a ladder attached to the built-in shelves. Nicole’s attention was quickly drawn back to Waverly who was laying her armful of scrolls on the long table and trying to catch them as they seemed to want to escape by rolling over the end but were caught by either her or a chair. Nicole followed suit.

“Um, thank you…..for helping me. You really didn’t need to,” Waverly explained with a nervous voice.

“Actually, I think I did,” Nicole smiled down at the shorter woman. “You seemed to be struggling when you walked by.”

Waverly wrinkled her brow. “If you knew I was struggling, then why did you back into me?”

“Um, uh, well, I, uh, yeah….I didn’t see you,” Nicole finally admitted.

“Uh huh,” Waverly returned the smile.

Nicole dropped her head shyly and smiled at being caught in her lie. “So, Waverly,” Nicole began, “you know my last name, but I don’t know yours.”

“Earp. Waverly Earp,” the brunette stated extending her hand in introduction.

Nicole glanced quickly down at the delicate hand reaching out to her. She only hesitated a moment before capturing it in her own. The electricity of their touch seemed to spark causing each of them to lock eyes with the other. Nicole let her eyes drop to Waverly’s slighted parted lips. She dragged her bottom lip against her top teeth as her breath caught at the need to step to forward to kiss the brunette. Waverly was like a magnet. She couldn’t stop herself as she slid her foot forward and began to lower her head, watching Waverly for any sign of resistance. There was none. Just as she began to close her eyes and was mere centimeters away from those desired lips, the door to the office opened causing each young woman to jump apart letting their hands fall to their sides.

“Hey, Nicole, you done? We need to get the boys out of here before they come to blows,” Terri said as she opened the door and walked toward her desk.

Without glancing to her aunt, Nicole answered, “Uh, yeah, we, uh, I’ll be right there.”

“Okay. Meet you out front,” Terri said grabbing her purse pretending not to look at the two near the table.

Nicole glanced at the door when she heard it shut behind her aunt. Turning back to Waverly, she smiled nervously showing off her dimples. Waverly couldn’t help but smile back mesmerized by the red head in front of her. “I, um, I guess I gotta go,” she said quietly not wanting to leave.

“Yeah, I, um, gotta get back to work,” Waverly pointed to pile of scrolls scattered on the table.

“Mk,” Nicole replied. She turned and started toward the door. As she reached for the knob, she turned and glanced back to still find Waverly watching her. “Hey, Waves, would you like to maybe grab a cup of coffee when you get off?…..I mean, if you don’t have any plans that is,” she asked.

Waverly smiled her heart skipping a beat. “Make it a tea, and you’ve got yourself a date…I mean uh,…..yeah…” she answered realizing her slip up but not knowing how to correct it. Was it a date?

Nicole’s smile broadened deepening her dimples. “It’s a date then,” she responded happily. Nicole was turning the knob and realized she didn’t know what time Waverly’s day was over. “Um, what time would that be?” she asked shrugging her shoulders innocently.

Waverly couldn’t hold the giggle that escaped her. “Six. The museum closes at 5 but I have to make sure everything okay and security arrives before I can leave.”

Nicole’s grin widened again. _Only a couple of hours_ , she thought. “K. See you then.” Nicole turned and finally made her way out the door leaving Waverly dreamily watching her go.

Nicole closed the office door and looked up to find her aunt and mother leaning against the wall smiling mischievously at her. “What?” Nicole asked hoping they hadn’t heard her conversation, but from the look on their faces, she already knew they had.

“Coffee? Huh?” her mother asked with a huge smile spread across her face crinkling her eyes in love and humor.

“Waves?” her aunt questioned with a raised eyebrow and grin smeared over her face.

Nicole chose to ignore her aunt’s teasing and gave her mother a simple answer. “Yeah. So?” Nicole replied trying to walk around the two women. “Can’t two people have coffee together?”

“Depends,” Rachel said a little more seriously. “Can you read her?”

Nicole stopped walking almost instantly. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, dipping her head and throwing her mother and aunt a grin, she answered, “No,” and continued walking almost at a skip. Nicole had tried to read Waverly’s mind as they walked down the hall to her aunt’s office. No matter how hard she tried and concentrated, there was nothing but a blank wall meaning that Waverly was her lifemate. She was elated, but at the same time, she was scared to death. Usually you didn’t find a lifemate this soon in life. She was only 95. Her father was so much older when he found her mother. And, Uncle Bastian was even older. Poor Uncle Lucian had been alone for millenniums, so how could she be so lucky so early in her life?

Terri raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister-in-law. Nicole was too busy with her own thoughts to register that the two were reading her mind and hearing all of her concerns. The two would have to talk with Nicole tonight, but for now Rachel just smiled. Her heart was happy. Her daughter had already found her lifemate. The question was, though, would Waverly accept it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole go one their date.

Back at the penthouse of the Argeneau building, Nicole was in her room still organizing her things. When the group had returned her belongings had arrived and now she was turning the extra room into her own. She had made the bed, put away her toiletries, hung her clothing, and was now installing the television and game consoles. She was tucked away behind the system when she heard the door open. “Nicole?” her mother called.

Nicole popped her head around the television, “Yeah?”

Rachel couldn’t help but smile. Nicole might look like her, but she was definitely her father when it came to video games. Although Rachel did like the occasional challenge and playing _Blood Lust,_ her husband’s creation, was something she used to enjoy when they first met, she wasn’t as into the games as much now. “Mom?” Nicole asked breaking Rachel from her thoughts.

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how much like your father you are buried under all those wires,” she smiled.

Nicole smiled back at her mother. “Did you need something, Mom? I was kinda hoping to get this hooked up before meeting Waverly,” Nicole stated holding a handful of wires trying to remember where they should be connected.

“That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about….I mean Waverly,” Rachel said. “Can I come in?”

Nicole gave her a curious look as she motioned her to enter. Her family tried to respect one another when it came to reading one another’s minds. There were times, however, when emotions ran high and it was almost impossible not to. Rachel took a set on the foot of the queen sized bed pulling her feet underneath her. Nicole laid the wires down and sat down beside her mother. Rachel could feel the tension floating from her daughter. She reached over taking her daughter’s hand in her own and pushed a stray red lock behind her daughter’s ear before speaking. “Have you thought about how you are going tell her, Waverly, that she’s your lifemate?”

“Mom, really!? I’ve spent all of maybe 15 minutes with her today, and you’re already asking me how I’m going to approach this subject! Jeezzz!!!” Nicole huffed and pounced off the bed heading back to her wires.

“Telling her is going to be difficult…not just for her but for you. I remember your father trying to explain it me. He messed up so badly your Uncle Bastian and Grandmother Marguerite had to step in before he destroyed any chance for us before it even started. He might be brilliant when it comes to writing programs, but he had no clue what he was doing then.”

“I remember the story, Mom. I’m not going to be like Dad, or Uncle Lucian, or Uncle Bastian, or….”

Her mother held up a hand to halt the list of males in the family who had no clue as to how to address the change of becoming an immortal. “But,” Rachel started to protest again.

“Mom, please,” Nicole pleaded as she let her hand drop to her side. “Let me do this my way. Between you, Aunt Lissianna, Aunt Terry, and Grandmother, and all that you guys have taught me, I’m sure I can do this on my own.” Nicole walked to stand in front of her mother. “I don’t want Waverly to do anything she doesn’t want to or isn’t ready for. I want to get to know her and she me. I know…in my heart” she laid a hand on her chest, “she is my lifemate, but …..I want her to know it just as much as I do.”

Rachel took a deep breath. Her daughter was much more of an adult than any of them gave her credit for. Just because she was only 95 didn’t mean she was clueless. She had just proved herself much smarter than her father was at 300 years old. “Fine. But, when the time comes….”

This time it was Nicole who silenced her mother by finishing the sentence, “I promise not to screw up like Dad,” and giggling.

After a hug, her mother left, but before closing the door, she poked her head back in. “Oh, Nicole, don’t forget to feed before you leave. I’d hate for you to bite her on the first date,” her mother teased closing the door just as pillow hit it where her face would have been.

_________________________________________________________________________

Nicole did almost forget to feed before leaving because she got so engrossed in the wiring. Her mother, thankfully, caught her just before stepping in the elevator and dragged her back in stuffing two bags of blood in her mouth before releasing her. Once finished, she kissed her mother’s cheek and ran out.

Waverly was standing on the steps of the museum as Nicole all but skidded to a stop in the street. “I’M HERE!” she yelled as she jumped out leaving the car running and cars behind her honking. Waverly stood for a moment taking in the scene before bursting with laughter. Nicole stopped at the bottom step and looked at the brunette curiously. “What?” she asked totally oblivious to the fact she was blocking traffic with the empty running car.

Waverly pointed at the chaos behind the red head. People were now not only honking but rolling down their car windows screaming profanities at the red head. Nicole now realizing what she had done, went into a panic. “OH MY GOD!” Nicole didn’t know which way to turn. She didn’t want to leave Waverly standing on the steps, but she needed to move the car. Waverly, seeing Nicole’s stress, grabbed the red head’s hand and pulled her along to the car where she shoved her into the front seat and ran around the car to climb in the passenger side. Once in, Nicole mumbled an apology and pulled out.

The car ride was quiet. Nicole was in a pit of despair of embarrassment. Thank goodness Waverly had pulled her back to reality and they were now on their way to the restaurant. “Um, I thought dinner might be nice with the tea. Is that okay?” Nicole asked finally breaking the silence.

“That’s fine,” Waverly answered with a smile. “Oh, but, do they have a vegan menu? Where we are going?” she quickly added.

“Oh, I, uh, I don’t know. If they don’t we can go somewhere else,” Nicole said scolding herself for not thinking about what kinds of food Waverly liked. She quickly had an idea, “Is there somewhere you like? We can go there. I’m not picky.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked. She had never had anyone ask her what she wanted before and was kind of a shocked when Nicole suggested she pick the restaurant.

“Absolutely,” Nicole glanced quickly at the brunette smiling.

“Well, there is little place, almost like a hole in the wall, a few blocks from my apartment. I get take out from there all the time, but they also have a nice outdoor area. We could go there,” Waverly suggested.

“Let’s do it,” Nicole answered. Waverly gave her the name, and she plugged it into the GPS on her phone. The drive took about 30 minutes with traffic. The little restaurant was busy, but there was table available in the back part of the patio where Waverly and Nicole were seated. Waverly helped Nicole with ordering. While they waited, they enjoyed their tea and cappuccino.

When their order came, the couple talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Nicole explained her move to New York and that she was living with Bastian and Terri until she could find a place of her own.

“So, what will you do for your uncle?” Waverly asked.

Taking a drink and thinking the best way to answer without lying, she said, “I’ll be working with security. He does a lot of different things with it, and I’m not really sure where I’ll start. If my Uncle Lucian has anything to say about it, I’ll be at a desk.”

“Lucian?” Waverly inquired.

“Yes. He is our oldest uncle. He, uh, basically runs the company,” Nicole answered. Waverly nodded and seemed to accept the answer and took another bite. “What about you? How did you become interested in history?”

Waverly shrugged, not really wanting to share. No one had ever asked her that question before, except in an interview for the museum. She was almost sure Nicole wouldn’t want to hear it. Her obsessions with history were boring to other people. So Waverly just never talked about it.

“Hey? You okay?” Nicole asked seeing the change on Waverly’s face. Waverly gave a little smile and nodded. “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to, but….I’d really love to know,” Nicole said honestly.

Waverly looked into the other woman’s eyes. She saw no mockery or disinterest. She saw only honesty and caring. “It’s just that, no one has ever asked me that before. Growing up, everyone always made fun of me for being so interested in history, so I guess I just hide that part of myself except when I’m at the museum.”

Nicole reached across the table and covered Waverly’s hand with her own. “I would never make fun of you, Waverly. I really want to know. I want to get to know every part of you….the good and the bad.” Nicole ran her thumb over Waverly’s knuckles running shock waves through them both. They just sat and stared into one another’s eyes until the waitress interrupted with refills of their drinks.

Once the waitress walked away, Nicole prodded Waverly again, “So, what about history intrigued you so much that you made a career out of it?”

“Well,” Waverly began slowly, “if you must know, it is because of Wyatt Earp and the O.K. Corral.”

Nicole turned her head curiously looking at the brunette. “You mean like _Tombstone_? The movie?”

Waverly couldn’t hold her giggle. “Sort of, but not quite.”

“Uncle Lucian’s brother Victor, loves old movies. _Tombstone_ is one of his favorites. I’ve actually watched it with him a couple of times,” Nicole said. “But that’s all I really know about it.”

“At least you’re honest,” Waverly smiled.

Nicole’s eyes quickly enlarged in realization. “Wait! Earp? You’re an Earp! Are you one of THE Earps!?”

Waverly couldn’t contain her laughter. “Yes, actually. Wyatt was my great-great-great-grandfather.” Then she squinted her eyes together and tapped her chin. “I think that’s how many ‘greats’ it is.”

“Wow!” Nicole grinned. “I’m having dinner with a celebrity!”

Waverly dipped her head shyly. “Not quite,” she whispered, but Nicole did make her feel like one as she continued to listen to Waverly ramble on about the O.K. Corral, the famous shoot out, and Tombstone, not to mention all the other subjects that would pop into the brunette’s mind causing her conversation to squirrel into all different directions. But, Nicole never faltered. She listened and hung on to Waverly’s every word. Nicole knew she could listen to Waverly talk forever and never get tired of her voice or her interests. They were a part of her, and now would be a part of herself as well.

It was well after midnight and the waitress hinted that the restaurant was closing. Looking around they found themselves to be the only two left. Leaving a hefty tip for the waitress, Nicole paid and led Waverly back to the car.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Nicole asked not wanting the night to end.

Waverly tried to hide the yawn that escaped. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“No, I’m sorry. I should have realized. You are tired. You’ve worked all day. Here,” she said opening the passenger door, “I’ll drive you home.”

“It’s okay. It’s just a couple of blocks. I can walk,” Waverly offered.

Ushering her toward the door, Nicole said, “Please, let me take you home. I’ve kept you out late enough. Plus, what kind of date would I be if I didn’t escort you to your door.” Nicole smiled showing off her dimples again.

 _Damn dimples,_ Waverly thought. _How can I say no?_ Waverly got in the car. As Nicole started the car, she asked for directions. True to her word, but sadly, it only took about 2 minutes to drive to Waverly’s apartment. Seeing nowhere to park and seeing there was no traffic, Nicole once again pulled in front of Waverly’s door, got out, and left the car running. Waverly giggled as Nicole just shrugged and walked her to the door. Waverly stood on the top step leaving Nicole standing just below her allowing them to be even in height. They stood quietly just staring. Finally Waverly gave another tired yawn. “I guess I should let you go, huh, Waves?”

Not breaking the glance, Waverly answered in a whisper, “I guess you should.”

Nicole pinched her bottom lip between her teeth. Before she knew what she was doing she whispered, “I really wanna kiss you.”

“I really want you to kiss me,” Waverly whispered back. Waverly was tired and sleepy, but now her heart was racing and she wanted the red head to touch her so badly she ached.

Nicole leaned forward and placed a slow soft kiss on Waverly’s lips. It took all of her will power to break away when what she really wanted to do was push her against the door and deepen the kiss. She wanted to run her tongue over Waverly’s lips and push inside tasting her. She wanted to press her body against the brunette’s and touch her breasts. Nicole took a deep breath and stepped away before her imagination stepped into reality.

Smiling at the brunette and biting her lip once more, she backed down the steps without ever losing Waverly’s gaze. Waverly gave a little wave as Nicole climbed back into the running car. Nicole watched until Waverly closed the door behind her for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAWWWW! The baby vamps are soooooo cute!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Nicole and Waverly crossover into one another's dreams? It's not what they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation of immortal dreams between lifemates. Before they actually come together and have sex, lifemates can cross over into one another's dreams. These dreams are most often wet dreams and feel very real. Both persons will feel and experience everything within their dream as if it were real.

Waverly seemed to float up the stairs to her apartment. She couldn’t stop smiling. No one had ever treated her as well as Nicole did. Never. It wasn’t like she had dated a lot, especially living a small town before moving to New York. The selection was very limited, mainly to Champ Hardin. _YUCK!_ she thought as she unlocked her door and threw her keys on the side table. She still couldn’t believe she had wasted so much time on Champ. Thankfully, she was brave enough to call it quits and head to the big city to live her dream. Everyone else had left, so why shouldn’t she have?

She shook her head of the bad, lonely memories of Purgatory and refocused them on Nicole Argeneau. The smile returned to her face, and she glided down the hallway to her bedroom. She didn’t bother with a shower. That could be done in the morning. Pulling back the sheets, she crawled in the bed and let her mind relive the magical night with Nicole.

___________________________________________________________________

Nicole stepped out the elevator on the penthouse floor. She could sense her family was still up and knew they would be full of questions. She opened the door and all four sets of eyes turned her way. Closing her eyes, she shook her head but didn’t attempt to hide her smile. Although they could read one another’s minds, they were a family who respected one another’s privacy. Unless, emotions were screaming so loud they couldn’t be contained and were read, Nicole’s family, with the exception of her grandmother, tried to respect the privacy of family members.

Rachel popped on her knees beside her husband on the couch and excited asked, “Soooo, how’d it go!?”

“Oh my God, Mom! You’re like a horny teenager begging for information,” Nicole scolded.

“Nicole, if she was horny, you would definitely hear it,” Terri said and then quickly received a pillow to the face.

Nicole’s face burned scarlet along with her father’s. “Oh my God,” he murmured.

“Anywayyyyyy,” Rachel began again throwing a glare at Terri, “how was your date?”

“Good,” Nicole answered struggling to hide her smile.

“Looks like better than good,” her father responded.

“A girl doesn’t kiss and tell,” Nicole said turning and heading to toward her room.

“SO YOU DID KISS HER?” Rachel called out behind her.

“Night, Mom!” Nicole yelled back closing her door.

______________________________________________________________________

Nicole’s mouth watered. Her heart raced. Her breath was shallow and fast. Waverly stood at the foot of her bed. She watched, mesmerized as Waverly reached around her back and unzipped the dress. Waverly’s gaze never left Nicole’s as she slowly slipped the sleeves off her shoulders and the dress pooled around her feet. Nicole managed as weak whisper, “You’re beautiful.”

Waverly reached a hand out. Nicole crawled on her knees meeting the brunette. Waverly let her hands slide over Nicole’s shoulders tangling her fingers in the short red locks. Nicole let herself be pulled, meeting Waverly’s soft lips with her own. She wanted to touch her, but she used all her willpower to keep hands by her sides. Waverly was in control. She didn’t want to do anything without consent.

Breaking the kiss, Waverly once again locked eyes with the red head. Nicole’s eyes were glowing, literally glowing with desire. “Touch me, Nicole,” Waverly whispered huskily.

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked with a shaking voice.

To answer her question, Waverly took Nicole’s hands and placed them on her breasts. Nicole let out a growl before capturing mouth again. While her tongue explored Waverly’s tongue and warm depths, her palms nestled and kneaded Waverly’s breasts that seemed to fit perfectly in her hands.

Nicole worked her way along Waverly’s jawline, her collar bone, and down her chest until she seized a hardened nipple in her mouth. She nipped and suckled earning a deep moan from her lover. Waverly’s back arched and her hands gripped Nicole’s head motioning her closer. Closer. She needed to feel her closer. Waverly began working to get Nicole’s clothing off. Finally finding the edge of the t-shirt, they broke apart long enough for Waverly to pull it over her head. She wasted no time in removing the sports bra just as quickly. Nicole pulled the brunette against her chest. They both groaned as their skin touched, almost burning from the passion coursing through their veins.

Nicole laid back dragging Waverly with her. Their hands roamed, explored, touching every curve. Waverly’s hands moved to the buttons on Nicole’s jeans. With a tugged, the button was undone and the zipped slid down. “Off!” Waverly urged. Nicole obliged removing both jeans and panties before returning to Waverly embrace.

Their bodies moved as one, grounding and grinding trying to get closer. Their breaths were heavy and hot as tongues glided over one another’s skin. Waverly moved closer to Nicole’s center. She slid her hand lower, until she found the red curls protecting the spot she earned to touch and taste so badly. Sliding her hand lower, she found the treasure she sought so earnestly. Her fingers slipped through Nicole’s wet folds and ………

“NICOLE! WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Nicole felt herself being shaken and voices yelling. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother’s face filled with uncertainty, and her father’s filled with fear.

“Damn it, Mom!” Nicole exclaimed pulling the blanket over herself. Realizing she was naked, Nicole’s face burned with embarrassment. “What the hell?” she murmured as she peeked beneath the blanket.

“I’m going to, uh, yeah,” her father quickly turned and made his way out the door.

Nicole ran a hand through her hair. “Oh! Oh!” her mother suddenly said.

“What?” Turning to her mother, Nicole quickly understood, she had read her mind. “MOM! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!” she yelled.

“Too late,” she giggled. “You just had a wet dream…with Waverly.”

Nicole threw herself back against her pillows. “Oh God!” she groaned.

“Yep, you said that a few minutes ago,” her mother teased.

“Shut up!” Nicole scolded covering her head with a pillow.

“Welcome to having a lifemate, sweetie,” Rachel said patting her daughter’s arm. “Wet dreams won’t go away until you finally come together and have sex.”

“Oh God!” Nicole moaned into the pillow. “Mom stop!”

“Just giving you a heads up, kiddo.” Rachel patted her daughter again. She couldn’t suppress her laughter as she closed the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Waverly’s eyes shot open. She was naked and gripping the sheets in her fists. Breaths were heavy. Her core was tight and achy. “Damn it!” she exclaimed breathlessly. She had been so close to orgasm, but she woke up. “Why the hell did I have to wake up now!!?” she growled throwing her hands over her face in frustration.

As she came back to reality, she realized something odd. She was naked. “What the….where are my clothes?” she asked herself sitting up clutching the sheet to her bare chest. Waverly leaned over and peeped over the edge of her mattress. Her clothing was scattered beside her bed. She had no idea what had happened while she slept, but she did know, it was a damn good dream that she hoped became reality…well, except for the part of waking up too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAWWWW! Poor baby vamps! If their wet dreams are hot, what will the real thing be like? Dang! I might have just messed up!!!! LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all heard of Wynonna Interuptous. Now meet Terri Interuptous. LOL

Waverly stayed off to herself most of the morning. She didn’t want to face Terri. She knew she would want to know how the date went, and Waverly was afraid she would be able to tell that she hadn’t slept well and question that. The safest thing to do was stay far away from her boss, and that place was in the basement taking inventory of the new relics that had come in. _Thank God for Fedx and UPS!_ Waverly thought to herself.

Waverly was hanging halfway into a crate when she heard the door open. “I think she is down here somewhere,” she heard Terri say to someone. As she went to stand up, her foot slipped sending her head first into the crate. Gripping the sides, she let out a squeal and yelled, “Fudgenuggets!”

Finally managing to stand, she turned to find her boss and Nicole watching with huge smiles on their faces. Waverly felt her face turn crimson with embarrassment, but she managed a little wave. “Hey.”

“Hey, Waves,” Nicole said grinning.

“Apparently Nicole brought you lunch,” Terri informed her. “I’m just gonna head back upstairs and leave you two alone,” she said and turned to leave.

“Hey,” Waverly said again nervously. She couldn’t get the image from her dream out of her head as she stared at the red head in front of her. “So, uh, you brought lunch?” she asked seeing the bag in Nicole’s hand.

Seeing where Waverly’s gaze was looking, Nicole answered, “Uh, yeah. I hope you don’t mind me surprising you.”

“No, of course not,” Waverly answered. “You want to go out on the patio and eat. It is supposed to be a nice day,” Waverly suggested.

Nicole wanted to say yes, but the sun exposure would result in her using too much blood meaning she’d have to feed extra. “Um, would you mind, if we just stayed here? I’m kind of allergic to the sun.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, that’s not a problem,” Waverly rambled and started looking around for a place for them to eat. She thought of the crate she’d just fallen into and grabbed the lid to slide it back on. Nicole raced to her side and handed the bag of food to Waverly. Waverly took it and watched as Nicole easily picked up the lid and slid it back into place. Waverly raised an eyebrow impressed with her He-Woman strength and thought of last night and the muscles rippling.

“Waves?” Nicole asked. When Waverly didn’t answer but just stood staring at the red head, she grinned. “Hey, Waves, whatcha thinking about?”

Waverly’s eyes grew wide with acknowledgment of being caught staring. “Uh, uh, ready to eat?” she asked sitting the bag on the lid quickly avoiding answering Nicole’s question.

“We need some chairs?” asked Nicole.

“Nope. This can be our table and chair,” Waverly said pushing herself onto the lid letting her legs swing. Nicole grinned showing off her dimples again and did the same.

Nicole had brought salads and cookies (vegan, of course) along with drinks. As they ate Waverly rambled on about the exhibit and relics she was working on. Nicole sat and listened to every word and asked questions occasionally. “What was so special in this box that sent you head over heels?”

“I just slipped, smartass,” Waverly scolded with a grin on her face.

“Uh huh,” Nicole replied smiling. They sat in silence for a moment. Nicole wanted to ask how Waverly had slept, but she was afraid of her answer. But curiosity was killing her. “So, uh, how’d you sleep last night?” She paused. “I mean you were really tired and I kinda kept you out late.”

Waverly poked at her salad wondering how to answer and not give away anything about her dream. “I, uh, I slept…uh, fine. You?”

“Yeah, me too.” Nicole thought about how to approach the dream thing. “At least until my mo…Rachel woke me up. Apparently I got pretty loud dreaming,” Nicole answered. She could feel her face burning.

Waverly didn’t look up but glanced at the red head. “You had…a dream…huh?”

Nicole looked toward Waverly. “Yeah……about you,” she whispered.

Waverly locked eyes with Nicole. It was the same eyes she looked into in her dream, those dark brown eyes with golden rings glowing. Waverly could barely get her mouth to move to asked, “About me?”

Nicole dragged her bottom lip through her teeth. Her heart felt like it was going to jump right out of her chest. “Yes.”

Waverly swallowed, wanting to ask for detail. “What happened?” she whispered not taking her eyes away from Nicole’s gaze.

“This,” Nicole answered huskily and leaned forward capturing Waverly’s lips with her own. As the kiss deepened, Nicole maneuvered her body off the lid and in front of Waverly without ever breaking their kiss. Waverly opened her legs and Nicole stepped between them wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist. Nicole’s body was on fire and it was taking everything she had to not lose control, to take Waverly right her on the box lid in the museum basement. Nicole pulled back. “Is this okay?”

To answer, Waverly weaved her fingers into Nicole’s red curls and pulled her back against her capturing her lips with her own and letting out a moan of contentment. Nicole let her lips trace along Waverly’s jawline and down to her collar bone as Waverly leaned her head back offering her more. Nicole’s hand began to explore and found the edge of the brunette’s skirt. She didn’t think, she just did. She let her hands caress Waverly’s legs as Nicole made her way higher up her thigh. In response, Waverly pulled Nicole’s mouth back to her own and ran her tongue along her lips begging for entrance. Nicole obliged. Their tongues played while hands roamed finding curves and softness where ever they touched.

“Hey, Waverly, can you……” Terri yelled as she came through the door and stopped abruptly when she saw the two entangled. “Oppps! Sorry!” she squealed and wheeled around so her back was to them.

Waverly buried her face in Nicole’s shoulder while Nicole placed a gentle kiss on her neck. “You can turn around now, Terri,” Nicole said with her still husky breath and straightening Waverly’s skirt back out.

“Oh, God! I’m really sorry!” Terri apologized again.

“Oh my God!” Waverly whispered in Nicole’s ear totally mortified to be caught making out on the job. Waverly finally looked up from Nicole’s shoulder. “Terri, you needed something?” she asked with a still shaky voice.

“It, uh, can wait,” Terri answered. “I’ll just, uh, come back.” Terri all but ran out of the room her face red. She was as embarrassed as they were because of all the emotions running wild, their minds were wide open and she read everything. These were not the details she needed to see….about her niece….and her employee. Jesus, she was gonna need a cold shower…or a trip to Bastian’s office. As she shut the door, she smiled. Bastian needed a long lunch break today.

Back in the room, Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. “I’m so embarrassed!” Waverly admitted. “It would have to be my boss.”

“Don’t be,” Nicole offered. “I’ve caught her and Bastian in much more compromising positions,” she giggled.

“Are you serious?” Waverly asked shocked.

“Yep. Just the other day at the penthouse,” Nicole laughed. “So, it’s only fair for her walk in on me and feel my pain.”

“Was it….I mean painful?” Waverly asked as her voice deepened and her fingers trailed along Nicole’s jaw and down between the buttons on her shirt to the top of her cleavage.

“Only to stop,” Nicole said. Taking a deep breath and willing herself not to start back up, she took a step back and lifted Waverly from the box. “And if we don’t want to get caught again….” Nicole let the sentence die away.

“I guess you’re right….sadly,” Waverly whispered biting her lip.

Nicole pulled Waverly’s hand to her lips. “This isn’t over Ms. Earp. Not even close.” Nicole placed another gentle kiss on Waverly’s soft lips and smiled. She let Waverly’s hand drop as she turned and slowly walked away leaving Waverly unsure of what even just happened. But, more than that, she was left with a hot burning desire in the pit of her soul for Nicole to keep her promise and touch her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems to be turning into a slow burn....LOL


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole starts work as an enforcer and Waverly gets a promotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter to torture you with a little more slow burn. LOL

Terri had just popped a bag of blood to her mouth when her office door opened. She couldn’t remove the bag without the blood gushing everywhere, so she held it in place while she kept her back to the person.

“Hey! You needed to something…earlier?” Waverly asked.

 _SHIT!_ Terri thought. She held up a hand without turning around indicating for Waverly to wait where she was. Waverly stopped abruptly and concerned. “You okay?” Terri nodded.

Relief washed over her when the bag emptied. Tossing it in the trash, she turned to Waverly wiping her mouth hoping she didn’t have any spillage. “Sorry,” Terri apologized without an explanation. Not giving Waverly a chance to respond, Terri continued, “I received an email about an exhibit going on tour to various museums. We have a chance at being one of them. I wanted you to take a look at it and let me know if it’s doable.” Terri took a seat behind her desk and continued. “I thought we could look at expanding. Maybe rotating new exhibits through to attract more patrons. They would be more of limited-time attraction. What do you think?”

“Sounds interesting. Just forward the email and I’ll take a look,” Waverly answered.

“There’s more. I want you to head up the project, Waverly.” Waverly looked at her boss stunned. “You have already proven yourself more than capable. I understand if you want to think about it. Take a look at the email. Get some ideas and then let me know what you think.”

Waverly stood silent. Thoughts were racing through her head already. A huge grin spread across her face. “EEEEE!” she squealed then covered her mouth quickly. “OH SORRY!”

Terri couldn’t hide her own smile. “It’s okay,” she answered opening her laptop. “I’ll send it to you now.”

With a hop and skip, Waverly left the room. Terri then sank back in her office chair with relief. That had been a close call. It would have been her own fault for almost getting caught feeding. She had been so embarrassed at walking in on the couple making out, she’d forgotten to lock the door to her office. Terri hoped Nicole told Waverly soon before she walked in on something that could totally ruin the couple’s chances when it had barely begun.

____________________________________________________________________

 **NICOLE** : Hey! I forgot to tell you, I’m working tonight. I got a little distracted. ;)

 **Waverly** : It’s okay. I’m going to be working late myself.

 **Waverly** : I got distracted too. ;) <3

**NICOLE** : Did you talk to Terri?

 **Waverly** : Yes. That’s why I’m working late. I’m now heading a new program to rotate temporary exhibits through the museum to hopefully attract more people.

 **NICOLE** : Sounds interesting. You’ll be great at it!

 **NICOLE** : Do I get a personal tour when they are ready?

 **Waverly** : If I’m not head first in a crate again..LOL

 **NICOLE** : I enjoyed that tour, though. My favorite so far. I had the perfect view.

 **Waverly** : I just bet you did.

 **NICOLE** : I hope to have a better one.

**Waverly:**

**NICOLE** : Was that too much?

 **Waverly** : No. Hopefully ….soon we both will get a better view.

 **NICOLE** : Can’t wait.

Waverly smiled as she ran her finger tips along her lips remembering Nicole’s kiss. If only Terri hadn’t interrupted, Waverly definitely would have allowed Nicole a better view.

Nicole tucked her phone into the back pocket of her jeans as she made her way into Bastian’s office. “So are you ready for your first night as an enforcer?” he asked.

“More than ready,” she replied.

“Lucian and I had a long discussion about where to best place you. Looking over all the information from all your trainings, we decided to put in records surveillance.” Bastian knew even before Nicole spoke, she was pissed.

“A desk job? Really!?” she growled as sparks of anger flashed in her eyes.

Bastian held up a hand to stop her before she could go into full rant mode. “Hear me out, Nicole. You had the highest track record for analyzing files and making observations and connections others never even saw. We need someone to realize a rogue **before** the situation escalates and cleanup becomes more intense and more widespread. I’m not saying you won’t be in the field. I’m just saying we need your expertise in combing for rogues first, not to mention you’ve proven yourself damn good at putting pieces together no else can even see.

Nicole was furious. She didn’t want a damn desk job. But, she at least had to consider what her uncle had said. She was damn good at uncovering things. She also knew that she had to start somewhere, not to mention she’d worked decades just to become an enforcer. She’d also worked hard at convincing her uncles she should at least be given a chance. They had agreed. It was the least she could do to curb her anger and just go with what she was given. Finally, Nicole nodded in agreement.

Bastian smiled. “Good. So let’s get started.” He led her from the room, onto the elevator, and down to the floor housing the enforcer operations. After a quick tour, Nicole settled at her desk and began searching multiple databases for anything resembling the work of a rogue immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the text dialogue is so poorly done. My version of Word didn't have the emojis. :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so many interruptions and work, Nicole and Waverly steal away for a quiet lunch.

The next week was a hustle and bustle of long work hours for both Waverly and Nicole. Waverly had spent many extra-long hours finishing up the display she’d started the day she fell into the crate, not to mention working with the company during the daylight hours convincing them to use their small museum to house the exhibits and promote any new and upcoming artist also floating around in the mix. Waverly had also been working with a company to do some renovating to some of the museum’s rooms to make them more accessible and accommodating to highlight the new art. If it hadn’t been for Nicole bringing her lunch every day, she would probably have forgotten to eat.

Nicole herself was working long hours. In the matter of a week, she had already been able to identify two rogue immortals. Although she wasn’t called into the field, she felt pride in her ability to have already been the reason two were caught and humans were now more safe. Nicole worked nights, saving her days for Waverly. She couldn’t wait to get to the museum with her lunch every day. They hadn’t had anymore interruptions, but then again, both had been so busy and Waverly so tired, they were just happy to be in one another’s company. 

This was one of those days, where silence was not a nuisance, but a solace. Nicole had brought a picnic lunch which had been scattered on a blanket in the floor of Waverly’s small office. Nicole was leaning back against the wall with Waverly curled in her arms. Their fingers were laced lazily playing. Nicole was tracing Waverly’s spine enjoying the feel of her curled against her body and Waverly’s head lying on her chest. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to fall asleep,” Waverly sighed drowsily.

Nicole smiled contently. “Is that such a bad thing?”

Waverly shifted to look at Nicole’s face. “Well, considering my lunch break was over like 10 minutes ago….yeah.” Waverly pushed herself up into a sitting position but not before placing a kiss on Nicole’s lips. Nicole tried to chase her as the brunette pulled away. Waverly placed a finger on the red head’s lips with a grin on her own. “Uh huh. Do even think about it, officer.”

“Officer?” Nicole snorted.

“Yeah,” Waverly teased. “I mean, you do work for security, something like the police, right?”

Nicole thought for a moment. She thought about the two rogues she help catch. She was part of the immortal police, so technically, she was an officer. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Nicole’s smile widened mischievously. “This means I have handcuffs,” she bounced her eyebrows up and down and tackled Waverly pulling her into her lap earning a squeal from the brunette.

“You wouldn’t?” Waverly asked giggling yet secretly hoping Nicole’s answer would be yes.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, Ms. Earp,” Nicole responded with her voice lowering to a husky growl.

“Promises. Promises.” Waverly said running her fingers along Nicole’s jaw and neck traveling to where her buttons met on her shirt showing just a hint of cleavage. “So many promises, Argeneau,” Waverly whispered leaning in and letting her lips now trail where her fingers had been.

Nicole leaned back her head as her heart sped up. Her hands began their journey up Waverly’s thigh. Waverly made her way to Nicole’s mouth where she eagerly opened her lips and let her tongue tease Nicole’s until they opened allowing her entrance. Both moaned as hands and mouths moved. Waverly shifted so that she now straddled Nicole’s legs and began to move against Nicole instinctly. Nicole held her hips with one hand while the other pulled the brunette’s shirt loose. Her hand found its way along the soft skin of Waverly’s back. She could feel the muscles twitch at her touch.

The door swung open. In came Terri with her laptop. She wasn’t paying attention, only looking at the screen, as she called out, “Hey, Waverly, I just got this email…..”

“REALLY! TERRI! DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING RADAR TO ZERO IN WHEN WE ARE MAKING OUT!?” Nicole’s frustration had peaked. Her hand was still on Waverly’s back. Waverly’s face was once again buried in Nicole’s shoulder.

Terri let out a squeal almost dropping her laptop. “DAMNIT, NICOLE! You scared the shit out of me!!”

“Well, you are frustrating the hell out of me!” Nicole growled. Under her breath she was mumbling knowing full well Terri could hear every word. “Every damn time we get close to ….you have to…..I may never get to have sex at this rate….”

“Well you could if you would actually go somewhere other than the damn museum,” Terri grumbled back under her breath as she watched her employee scramble to her feet and rearrange her clothing.

“Screw you!” Nicole growled aloud.

Waverly looked up shocked at Nicole’s statement. “What?”

Nicole’s eyes’ widened realizing Waverly had heard her remark. “Oh, sorry, that wasn’t for you, Waves,” she said quickly and then looked at Terri. Grinning with a hint of evil in her eye and without saying a word, she threw a thought into Terri’s mind. _Just wait until you and Bastian are just about to…._ Nicole made an explosion sign with her hands _…BAM! I’m gonna somehow interrupt your asses!”_

 _You wouldn’t!_ Terri threw back.

 _Payback is a bitch!_ Nicole sneered.

Waverly, who was oblivious to the silent conversation, cleaned up their lunch and handed the blanket back to Nicole. “We still on for Friday?” she whispered.

Nicole’s attention moved back to the woman in front of her. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Waverly couldn’t hide the smile spreading across her face.

“What’s Friday?” Terri asked.

“Oh, I’m cooking dinner for Nicole….at my place,” Waverly explained.

 _Don’t you even think about interrupting!_ Nicole threatened Terri.

Terri snorted with laughter. “Oh, sorry! That was a sneaky sneeze,” she tried to explain.

“See you Friday,” Nicole cooed giving Waverly a sweet soft kiss before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought Wynonna was bad!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DATE NIGHT-----ALONE!!!!

It was finally Friday. Waverly had left work early to come home, cook, shower, and prepare. She was a planner, and if her planning went as she hoped, tonight would be the night for her and Nicole. FINALLY!!! She and Nicole would finally come together **without interruption** and satisfy their sexual hunger and frustration.

Waverly was dressed in a short skirt that accented her hips and waist. The lacy white blouse was tied just below her breasts with only two buttons holding it together allowing for a good view of the lacy bra holding her breasts. She had lit candles and scattered them in every room. Her lamps were covered with shear material letting out just enough light to keep them from tripping over the furniture. The little breakfast nook table was also decorated with candles being held with wine bottles. It was the perfect romantic scene.

As music played in the background, Waverly danced around and sang putting the finishing touches on dinner. She jumped when a knock sounded at the door. She’d been so busy, she’d lost track of time. Looking at her watch, she realized that Nicole was right on time. Smoothing her clothing, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves before opening the door. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at seeing Nicole. The red head stood in the doorway wearing a pair of black jeans, Vans, and white button-up, and blazer pushed to her elbows. The shirt gapped at her breasts allowing Waverly a luscious view.

“Hi,” Nicole smiled showing off her dimples. “I brought wine,” she said holding up the bottle bringing Waverly from her trance.

Waverly took the bottle and led Nicole into the apartment. Nicole’s leapt from her chest with anticipation upon seeing the romantic scene. “I hope you like lasagna,” Waverly said secretly smiling when she noticed Nicole’s reaction to the dimmed apartment.

Taking off her jacket, Nicole threw it across the back of the chair. “Sounds great,” she replied as she watched Waverly move around the kitchen.

“If you want to open the wine, I’ll fix our plates,” Waverly suggested. “Oh, the glasses are over there,” she pointed to a cabinet.

Nicole followed directions. Popping the cork with her hands caused Waverly to raise an eyebrow. _Yep! She-Woman!_ she thought. She sucked in a deep breath when she thought about what those hands could do her, would hopefully do to her VERY soon. _Food first,_ thought the brunette. _We do need our strength for later, or rather I do if I want to keep up with my She-Woman._

Nicole followed Waverly to the small table with their wine. She let the brunette sit first before taking the other seat. Waverly waited anxiously for Nicole to try the lasagna. It was her own vegan creation. Most people would be skeptical and even refuse to try it because of ‘vegan’. Nicole didn’t seem put off, though, or she was hiding her skepticism very well.

Deep down Nicole was fearful of what to expect with vegan lasagna. But, she’d been eating vegan for past few weeks because of Waverly, and so far she hadn’t been detoured…too much. There were a few things that she deemed inedible. Nicole took her first bite and was surprised. It was actually really delicious. “Wow, Waves! This is really good,” she admitted.

“Really? You like it?” Waverly asked fearing the red head was only saying it to be nice.

“Yeah. Really,” she said taking another bite.

Waverly smiled with relief and began eating. The meal was spent catching up on the week. Afterwards, the couple cleaned the dishes. Although neither said it, they both enjoyed the domesticity of the chore. When they were finished, Nicole refilled their glasses. Before she could pick them up, Waverly stilled her hands by bringing them to her lips. Their eyes locked. Waverly was the first to move. “I’ve been dying to kiss you since I opened the front door,” she whispered, her voice dropping several octaves.

“What’s stopping you now?” Nicole asked.

Waverly stepped forward and rose on her tiptoes. Linking her fingers through Nicole’s red locks, she pulled her down and hungrily began to devour the lips she so desperately had been craving. Nicole met the hunger with her own as she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled her hard against her own body.

Their kisses became frenzied. Grappling at Nicole’s shirt, Waverly wrestled with the buttons while trying not to break their kiss. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands stopping her progression just before the last button broke loose. Breaking the kiss, she asked, “Waves, are you sure?”

When Nicole broke the kiss, Waverly feared Nicole had changed her mind. She feared maybe she had done something wrong, pushed too fast, or been too forward. But, when Waverly heard Nicole ask for consent, she knew at that moment she’d fallen completely in love with her. Waverly smiled at the realization. She was in love with Nicole Argeneau. Then to answer her question, she said, “More than anything else.” She raised herself once again on her tiptoes placing a kiss on Nicole’s lips. Without looking away from those dark golden depths, Waverly urged, “Make love to me, Nicole.”

That’s all the encouragement Nicole needed. Quickly bending over, Nicole scooped Waverly into her arms bridal style and almost ran to the bedroom, kicking the door shut closing out the world and any more interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I though about waiting until actually Friday to post, but I cherished my life...LMAO!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!!!!!

They wanted to go slow, but all of the pent up sexual energy was too overwhelming. Their movements were hurried and clumsy, but once the clothing was removed, time seemed to stop. They stood facing one another. Their eyes taking in the beauty that was now exposed.

“God, Waves, you’re beautiful,” Nicole said mesmerized by the slender, lean beauty.

“You look better than in my dreams,” Waverly confessed shyly.

“I want to touch you,” Nicole admitted huskily letting her eyes roam and devour every inch of the brunette. When her eyes came to the dark curls protecting her center, she added, “and taste you.”

Waverly sat down on the bed and moved herself back until she was lying in the middle. Nicole’s breath caught when Waverly opened her legs just enough to offer a tantalizing view of the slick, wet pussy. “What’s stopping you?” Waverly coaxed using Nicole’s own words against her.

Nicole pounced on Waverly like an animal on its prey. She lost all inhibition. Her mouth ground against Waverly’s, tongues searching, caressing, teasing. When Waverly sucked on Nicole’s tongue, she nearly died, imagining it was other parts of her body. Nicole ground her body against Waverly’s savoring the feel of their bodies meeting, touching. Their skin tingled and burned wherever it met. It was like a fire had ignited between them and was raging out of control. Nicole wanted to touch, taste, explore with not only her hands, but with her mouth. But, she was too lost. She had only one thing driving her, Waverly’s center. Sliding her hand between their bodies, Nicole found what she wanted so desperately sought. She could feel Waverly’s wetness and heat as she fingers searched through the curls and parted the folds.

Waverly moaned deeply and arched her back to meet Nicole’s fingers. “Oh God, Nicole,” she groaned as Nicole began to pump in and out of Waverly’s hot, wet core.

She couldn’t resist any longer. Nicole pushed herself down seeing her fingers sliding in and out, watching Waverly wither on the bed in need. Nicole pulled her fingers from Waverly’s soaked center earning a frustrated whimper in response. Before Waverly could complain verbally, Nicole’s tongue licked the wetness from bottom to top and flicked Waverly’s hard clit.

Waverly almost screamed when Nicole’s tongue touched her. She had dreamed of it, imagined it, but nothing compared to the real thing. Waverly gripped the sheets, the headboard, and finally Nicole’s head as she soared closer to climax.

Just as she reached her peak, Nicole reinserted her fingers while still sucking her clit. Nicole wiggled her fingers finding just the right spot. As Waverly’s walls began to pulse, Nicole turned her head and bit Waverly’s inner thigh. With Nicole’s teeth sunk in, she experienced not only her own pleasure, but also Waverly’s. The experience sent fireworks of colors exploding and then darkness began to settle in.

__________________________________________________________________

Nicole was the first to stir. Her face was still nestled between Waverly’s legs. Sighing happily, contentedly, she took in the sweet smell of Waverly’s sex. Then she placed a gentle kiss on the bite mark. Waverly was hers….well…almost. She wouldn’t be solely hers until she was turned. Then they would be lifemates forever.

Nicole carefully climbed beside the brunette and pulled her into her arms nuzzling her hair. Waverly sighed and began to stir. “Hey, cutie,” Nicole cooed.

“Hey,” Waverly replied dreamily. “What…what happened?”

“We passed out,” Nicole said.

“What?” Waverly asked confused.

“We fainted,” Nicole said again.

“Jeeezzz. That’s never happened before,” Waverly said.

“Yeah, well, you’ve never had me before,” Nicole said playfully.

“So cocky,” Waverly teased.

Nicole shrugged, pushing Waverly’s hair from her face and nuzzling her nose. Waverly responded, kissing Nicole. Her hands began to explore Nicole’s waist then moved up to her breasts. Waverly squeezed as her thumb grazed the hardened nipple drawing a moan from Nicole. “My turn,” Waverly hummed capturing Nicole’s nipple in her mouth and suckling as her tongue drew lazy circles around the nub.

Waverly rolled Nicole onto her back. Nicole tangled her fingers into the long mane holding Waverly’s head to her breast. While her mouth worked hungrily on one breast, Waverly’s hand massaged the other. “Waves,” Nicole breathed heavily. Keeping her hand on the breast, her mouth moved lower placing kissing along the trail her tongue was making. “Waves, please,” Nicole begged.

“What, baby? What do you want?” Waverly whispered looking up at Nicole but not stopping her kisses.

Nicole looked down to see the hungry look on Waverly’s face as she ghosted her tongue in and round her belly button. Nicole’s eyes blazed with desire. She wanted Waverly to touch her. She needed her mouth on her pussy. She tried pushing Waverly’s head where she wanted it, but the brunette resisted with a sly grin. “Tell me, Nicole. What do you want?”

Through heavy breathing, Nicole finally managed to say, “I want your mouth on my pussy and your tongue inside me, Waverly. Now!” she growled with husky desire.

Waverly smiled and did what Nicole wanted. Nicole nearly shot off the bed when Waverly’s tongue flicked her clit. Waverly teased only for a moment relishing in the sweet taste of Nicole. “Fuck, Waves,” Nicole growled.

Waverly surged on, licking, sucking, fucking her with her tongue. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s thighs pulling her closer tighter. “I’m going to…..” was all Nicole managed before the orgasm overtook her. Waverly pushed her tongue deeper feeling Nicole’s walls pulse and then sucking the juices that exploded from her.

When Nicole’s body began to relax, Waverly took one last lap before rising with a satisfied expression. “Holy shit, Waves,” Nicole breathed. Waverly lay down on top of Nicole savoring the feel of skin on skin.

“So it was ok?” Waverly asked now feeling shy and self-conscious because she didn’t make Nicole faint from ecstasy.

Hearing the hesitation in Waverly’s voice, she opened her eyes and looking into the most beautiful hazel eyes she’d ever seen. “What? Waves,” Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek, “you were…are extraordinary.” She kissed her softly. “I can now die happy…more than happy,” she spoke softly.

Waverly smiled shyly. “Hey, look at me, Waves,” Nicole requested quietly. “I don’t want or need anything else other than you…only you. Waverly….I…I love you, Waverly Earp.”

“Yeah?” Waverly asked as tears filled her eyes.

“Yeah, Waverly. I really, really do love you,” Nicole confessed sealing it with a kiss.

As tears slid from her eyes, Waverly confessed as well, “Good. Because I love you too, Nicole Argeneau.”

“Yeah?” Nicole replied.

“Oh yeah,” Waverly said with the biggest smile her face could muster. She proved it over and over, just as Nicole did, all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn is over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally tells Waverly she's a vampire...well...sort of....

Nicole’s stomach was starting to cramp. She had put off feeding too long. She needed to feed and soon. She quietly slid from the bed and rummaged around for her clothing. As she buttoned what few buttons were left on her shirt, she couldn’t help smiling down at the beautiful woman that had filled her so completely. Her smiled quickly faded as another cramp gripped her. She slowly made her way to the living room, found her jacket, and pulled it on. She had to hurry. She couldn’t handle the questions if Waverly caught her like this. She knew from experience, she looked sick right now. She had waited too long to feed and now the nanos were feeding on the blood wherever they could find it. She had to leave quickly, or hunger could overcome her and she could accidently wind up feeding on Waverly.

But, she couldn’t just leave. She needed to say something to let her know she was leaving. But if she woke up, then she’d have to explain, something she wasn’t ready to do. Not yet. Looking around, she saw a pad of paper on the end table. She quickly scribbled a note.

Waverly,

I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and beautiful. Can’t wait to see you again. I love you!!!

Nicole

Nicole stealthily made her way back into the bedroom. Taking one last look at her beautiful lover and resisting the urge to kiss her, she placed the note beside her head.

Back at the penthouse, Nicole was pale and in pain as she pulled a bag of blood from the fridge. She popped the bag to mouth letting her teeth draw the blood up like a straw. She knew she would need more than one. As the first drained, she pulled out another. Finally after four bags, she started to feel normal again. Throwing the bags in the trash, she headed for the shower.

As she stood in front her mirror, her gaze found the now fading marks left by Waverly on her chest. She let her fingers ghost over them remembering the feel of Waverly’s mouth as she made them. A smile spread across her face. A throb began again between her legs. Before she let her mind get her body heated up again, she stepped into the shower.

After her shower, she dressed in a pair of boxers and tank. Just as pulled the tank over her head, someone began beating on the door. Nicole made her way curiously wondering who would be at their door. The employees were off. Bastian and Terri had left for the weekend. Family didn’t knock. Opening the door she quickly found it was a very angry Waverly. “What the hell, Nicole!? What did you—!? YOU BIT ME!!!” the smaller woman yelled as soon as she saw Nicole. Nicole’s face dropped. She knew. Waverly knew.

“Waves,” Nicole began with a shaky voice.

“NO! You don’t get call me that. You lied to me! YOU BIT ME!!!” Waverly exclaimed stomping into the penthouse.

“I didn’t lie. I never lied,” Nicole defended shutting the door.

Waverly began pacing the room ranting with every step she took. “I knew something was weird. Things just kept getting weirder. You allergic to the sun. You working at night…ALL THE TIME! Terri, with an empty bag of blood in her trash! You being so damn strong! But, I brushed them off as nothing. I thought it was just my imagination. But no! NO! It wasn’t. YOU BIT ME, NICOLE!!!! Not a normal bite! No! It was a vampire bite! What the hell!?” Waverly turned around facing Nicole with her arms folded. Nicole could do nothing but stare, her mind blank of words.

Finally, she managed, “It happens with lifemates. And I didn’t mean to bit…well, I did but, not..the way you think…”

“LIFEMATES!? What the hell are lifemates? I’m talking about….YOU BIT ME!!!” Waverly retorted.

“It’s what we call the person whose mind we can’t read, our lifemate,” Nicole said. “You are mine.”

“What? I’m yours? Nicole, you don’t own me,” Waverly said angrily. She had already been treated like shit by Champ because he thought he owned her. Always telling where to go, who to see, what to do, what to wear. She’d be damned if that happened again.

“No, Waves..Waverly,” Nicole stammered. It wasn’t coming out the way she had practiced, the way she knew it should. “That’s not what I meant,” Nicole tried to explain. But, the words were all jumbled in her head. She knew what she needed to say, but the words wouldn’t form right. The sentences…..damn it, she was acting like her father...a blubbering mess. “It just means, that we are meant to be together…forever.”

“Forever? Nicole, no one lives forever,” Waverly huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

“We do, well, unless we get burned up or beheaded, or stabbed in the heart until it can’t heal,” Nicole mumbled on.

“What the hell are you talking about, Nicole? You’re not a vampire,” the brunette declared trying to convince herself Nicole wasn’t a soulless, cold monster. “Even you acted like one when….YOU BIT ME!!!”

“No, we aren’t vampires…….we’re immortals,” Nicole said honestly, quietly. Then she waited for the words to sink in. Waverly gave her a curious look, almost as if the red head had lost her mind. Before Waverly could say anything, Nicole tried to formulate sentences to explain. But, her sentences came out as rushed jumbled nonsense. “We come from Atlantis, well Uncle Lucian does anyway. And we have nanos that heal us. Make us immortal. We can read minds, except our lifemate. I can’t read yours so I…. you’re mine. I didn’t mean to bite you, it just kind of happened. That’s why we passed out, when you know…”

Waverly stood there totally confused. Of all the stories to come up with, Nicole had to lie to her and fabricate this bullshit story about being an immortal from Atlantis. Yes, it had crossed her mind that Nicole, hell, her whole damn family, were vampires, but vampires weren’t real. They were just stories and movies. It pissed her off even more for Nicole to try to stand here and tell her otherwise, making her out to dumb and naïve, something everyone else had always thought about _sweet little Waverly_. Well, she wasn’t having any of that shit today. “You know, Nicole, if I was just going to be a one night stand, and you just wanted me for the sex, you could at least have the decency to tell me. You didn’t have to date me, make me fall in love with you. Didn’t…didn’t lie to me,” Waverly couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. She allowed herself to fall in love with Nicole only to get her heart ripped out after they had the most amazing sex. Waverly started for the door. She couldn’t bear to see Nicole. “I gotta go.”

Nicole made to stop her. “No wait, Waverly, please,” she begged.

“No, Nicole. It’s over. If you can’t tell me the truth, then don’t bother calling,” Waverly said sadly. Nicole could do nothing but watch the love of her life walk out the door. Her mother had warned her, but she didn’t listen. Just as the doors of the elevator opened and Waverly stepped in, Nicole raced out and held them open. “Waverly Earp, I love you, and no matter what happens, those are the truest words I’ll ever speak.” Tears trickled down Nicole’s face as she released the doors, closing on the best thing she’d ever had in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should have known the Earp temper would flare. Thanks for reading!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole shuts down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had several questions about the previous chapter about whether Nicole biting Waverly changed her. No, it did not. These vamps bit during sex. It will be explained coming up. The only way to be turned in these stories is to actually ingest the blood of the immortal. It should also be said, that the immortal is only allowed to change one person during their life time and it is almost ALWAYS the lifemate.

Terri and Bastian returned home on Sunday evening to what they first thought was an empty penthouse. After putting their things in their room, Terri felt an uneasiness, a sad emotion shifting through the air. “Bastian, you fell that?”

Bastian stopped and listened like he would hear an intruder. “No,” he shrugged.

“I didn’t say ‘hear’. I said ‘feel’, jerk,” she scolded her husband as she headed to Nicole’s room. “Men,” she mumbled as knocked on her niece’s door. There was no response. “Nicole?” Terri called out.

“GO AWAY!” Nicole yelled through her tears.

Terri felt the pain in the words. “Oh shit,” she whispered to herself. “Nicole, open the door,” she pleaded.

“NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Nicole yelled back.

Terri didn’t listen. She turned the knob breaking the lock and pushed the door open. Nicole lay on the bed in the fetal position, heaving with tears, and pale. Terri sat on the edge of the bed, “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Nicole sniffed keeping her back to her aunt.

“Nicole, look at me,” she said. Nicole didn’t move. Terri pulled on her arm to roll her over. Nicole was pale and clutching her stomach. Terri could tell she hadn’t fed in a while and now in serious pain and potential danger. “Nicole, when did you last feed?”

Nicole shrugged. She didn’t care. She didn’t want to eat. Waverly was gone. She had fucked it all up and lost her chance at her lifemate. She couldn’t bear to live centuries alone, knowing what she could have had but lost it. She would rather die, than to live without her. Nicole rolled back over and ignored her aunt.

Terri hated to do it, but Nicole had left her no choice. Nicole felt little tingles in her mind as Terri filtered through her thoughts. Nicole would usually be furious at the invasion, but what did it matter. The damage was done. Waverly was gone. Finished, Terri left Nicole on the bed as she found her and went to the kitchen to call in reinforcements……Rachel.

“Hey, it’s me,” she said when Rachel answered the phone. “We have a huge problem,” she began. She told Rachel what had happened. Rachel immediately hung up the phone and ordered the plane be readied. Her daughter needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to post another tomorrow!!!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and questions. I am having so much fun with this story even if I can't give it the chaotic justice of Lynsay Sands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets some intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting sooner. We had a big snow that knocked out the power for like 11 hours. Hope you like this chapter.

Waverly was curled in own bed with the blankets pulled to her chin. She couldn’t get warm. She missed the best bonus blanket she’d ever had..Nicole. She wiped a tear as it fell. “Nicole,” she whispered. Her mind was still reeling from what Nicole had said. Nicole had said she had never lied, but she did. Nicole said ‘they’ were immortals. “They,” Waverly mumbled. “Who were they? Her cousins?” Waverly was going crazy trying to decipher the jumbled mess that Nicole had rambled on about in the penthouse…Atlantis, immortals, nanos…”She’s crazy. She’s lost her mind. I fell in love with a psychopath.” Waverly buried her face in the pillow in frustration.

Her agony was interrupted by a knock on her door. She sighed to herself as she climbed from the bed. She hoped it wasn’t Nicole. She just couldn’t deal right now. Her thoughts were too confused to argue anymore. But, as she made her way to the door, she had to mentally prepare herself for facing Nicole. What she didn’t prepare herself for was what she found. Opening the door, ready to tell Nicole to leave her alone, she found Rachel and Terri.

“What…Did Nicole send you?” Waverly immediately asked.

“No, we came on our own,” Rachel said pushing by Waverly and walking on into the apartment. “We need to talk,” she said sitting down on the sofa.

Terri smiled and followed her sister-in-law into the room leaving Waverly to stare open-mouth at the brassiness. Shaking her head in awe, Waverly closed the door and took the chair across from the two women. “So talk,” Waverly said none too politely.

“It seems you and Nicole had a falling out,” Rachel started.

“Which is really none of your business,” Waverly retorted angrily.

Rachel looked at Waverly admiring her spunk and bravery. “On the contrary, it is my business when my daughter is in pain and I can do something about it.”

Waverly looked shocked. “Daughter?” she whispered.

“Yes, my daughter. Terri is my sister-in-law. Etienne and Bastian are brothers. Etienne is Nicole’s father. Now, with that out the way, I shall explain what Nicole could not. I tried to tell her, she would muddle through it just like her father did, but she is stubborn like me.” Rachel shrugged. “Anyway, let me tell you a story, Waverly. What Nicole told you was not a lie. It was truth, muddled and confused, but truth. That’s what lifemates do. They confuse you. They mess with your heart and your mind until you don’t know which end is up and which is down. Nicole knows our story like the back of her hand, but when it comes to telling it to lifemates, well, it never turns out very good. So, here I am to tell you….”

Rachel gave Waverly a moment to process the fact that Nicole didn’t lie. “So, Atlantis is real…or was..Lucian, the head of the family, was one of the few survivors when it collapsed. He escaped with his twin brother Jean Claude, Etienne and Bastian’s father, Nicole’s grandfather. But before that, Atlantis was an exceptional race, far surpassing in medical and technological advances. They created what are called nanos. Little bots….injected into the blood stream to fight off disease. When the disease was gone, the bots were supposed to shut down and be expelled from the body. But it didn’t work that way. They body was never really ‘healed’. Because of viruses, aging, the sun, the bots were continuously working AND…using blood to do it. The more they had to heal, the more blood they required.”

Rachel paused. Waverly said nothing. She just sat and listened. “Once Atlantis fell, the survivors had to find a way to get the blood. Hence, feeding on humans. The nanos adapted the body to make it easier.”

“The teeth,” Waverly interjected. Then she turned to Terri, “That day…in the office….”

Terri nodded. “You scared the shit out of me. I just knew I was caught. But, I had been in the sun and needed to feed extra. Nicole didn’t want you to find out. She wanted to tell you herself.”

“Nicole said she was allergic to the sun. Will it kill her?” Waverly asked.

Terri answered, “No, but the damage the sun does to the body requires us to feed more. It’s easier just to avoid it. That way we don’t use too much blood from the blood banks.”

“Blood banks?” Waverly inquired.

“Yes. It is against our laws to feed on humans, except in extreme emergencies. We aren’t allowed to bite humans.”

“But Nicole bit me…when we, uh, um..” Waverly realized what she had just said. Her cheeks flushed crimson.

Rachel and Terri both laughed. “She bit you during sex which is perfectly normal for lifemates. She didn’t feed on you which is something totally different,” Rachel explained.

“Oh,” Waverly said quietly.

Once her embarrassment had passed, Waverly turned back to Rachel, ready for more. “When I met Etienne, I was a medical examiner. Etienne was brought in on a slab to the morgue presumed dead. Oddly enough, I thought he was the sexiest corpse I’d even seen.” Waverly raised an eyebrow at this revelation. “Weird. I know.” Rachel shrugged. “Anyway, he had been staked through the heart. When I pulled it out, the nanos began to heal him. During this time, Pudge, the guy who tried to kill him, attacked us in the morgue. He thought he was vampire, thanks to Jean Claude’s drunken woven tales told to Bram Stoker who contorted the truth to make bigger sales.” Rachel paused to stop her rambling. “Anyway…We aren’t vampires, at least not the kind you see in the movies and read about in books. We’re immortals. We aren’t dead or soulless. We are very much alive.”

“Wait!” Waverly interrupted. “You weren’t born a vamp….an immortal?”

“No, neither of us were. We were turned,” Terri offered.

“Turned?”

“Yes,” Rachel continued. “That night in the morgue, Pudge mortally wounded me. Etienne saved my life by turning me.”

“How?” Waverly asked.

“By giving her his blood. That’s how Bastian turned me, but I did it willingly.”

“So, Etienne turned you to save your life. Did you know?” Waverly was trying to put all the pieces together.

“No, not immediately. I kept thinking it was a dream,” Rachel laughed. “Dreams with lifemates are exceptional.”

“Wait…the dream I had….” Waverly’s eyes grew wide with realization.

Terri laughed. “It was real…at least to both of you. Your minds joined in the dreamscape. What you did, what you felt, was just a real as if it had happened in person.”

“Oh God!” Waverly groaned with embarrassment knowing they knew because Nicole told her Rachel had woken her up.

“It’s okay,” Terri said. “It’s happened to all of us.”

Waverly finally looked up at Terri, “Bastian turned you willingly?”

“Yes. Like you, I was so confused about the history, being immortal, lifemates. I even left and went back to England thinking I could just forget him. But I couldn’t. Neither could he. He came after me,” she smiled remembering.

They two women sat quietly and gave Waverly time to comprehend the information she had just been given. Waverly’s mind swam with thoughts and questions. She felt a little flutter in her brain. “It’s okay,” Terri said. “We were both like you. It takes time. There are lots of questions. Questions that will be answered.”

Waverly said, “You read my mind. I felt it.”

“Yes. But we don’t always mean too. When emotions are high, sometimes the thoughts are expelled. But, lifemates, can’t read your mind. That’s how they..immortals know they have found the one. The one we can safely spend the rest of our lives together with.”

“Nicole, she can’t read me,” Waverly stated somberly.

“No,” Rachel said. “She can’t.” Rachel took a deep breath. Rachel had spent enough time explaining. It was time to tell Waverly what was happening with Nicole. If something wasn’t done soon, Nicole would die. “Waverly, Nicole is dying.”

“WHAT!?” Waverly sat up straighter. Her heart began racing. “What do you mean she is dying? You just said you’re immortal!”

“Waverly, she hasn’t fed since you two fought. If she doesn’t feed soon, the nanos will kill her. Without feeding, the nanos find blood where they can…organs. She’s in a lot of pain because it is already happening,” Rachel explained. Rachel stood. “I don’t care why you do it, but right now, you’re the only one that can get her to feed. Come talk to her. Get her to feed. You don’t have to stay. Just get her to feed. That’s all I’m asking. I can’t lose her. She is my baby.”

The two women left Waverly sitting in the chair, her mind full of thoughts and emotions. _Nicole didn’t lie. Maybe she really does love me._ she thought. Then an even bigger thought emerged, _She hasn’t fed in days. She’s going to die if she doesn’t feed soon. Die. NO! She can’t die! I love her! I can’t lose her! Not like this!! God, I’m so stupid!!!_ Waverly jumped from the chair, threw on some clothing, and raced out the door to catch up to the two women who had just left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tries to save Nicole from self-destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter again, but I think you'll be please... ;)

Waverly silently, or so she thought, opened the door to Nicole’s room. “What part of leave me the fuck alone do you people not understand?” Nicole snapped angrily at hearing the door.

“Does that include me?” Waverly said softly.

Nicole’s eyes went wide. She quickly rolled her aching body over seeing Waverly peering in her doorway. “Waverly,” she whispered almost dreamily. “Are you real?” she whispered again thinking the pain and destruction the nanos were causing to her body were making her hallucinate.

“Touch me and find out,” Waverly offered her hand as she shut the door behind her.

Nicole reached out and let out a happy cry at feeling Waverly’s warm hand in her own. “It’s really you,” she said as tears fell from her eyes.

“Yeah. It’s me,” Waverly said caressing Nicole’s pale face. “Baby, you’re so pale. You need to feed,” Waverly said seeing just how the nanos were affecting Nicole. Her skin was pale, her face was sunken in showing she’d already lost so much weight, and the dark circles under her eyes.

Nicole went on defense. “No. Not if I’ve lost you,” Nicole confessed. She now realized it was just a dream. Her body manifesting Waverly’s image and her touch trying to get her to fight for life. “If I can’t have you, then I don’t want to live. You’re my everything,” she cried.

“Baby, look at me,” Waverly pleaded turning Nicole’s tearstained face toward her. “I’m here. I’m real. I’m not going anywhere,” she said letting her emotions free. “I love you, Nicole Rayleigh Argeneau. It took losing you…even if it was just for a day, to realize just how much I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. It was just…..a lot, you know?”

Nicole rolled over clutching her stomach. The pain was increasing. “You’re here? Really here?” she asked still not sure whether or not Waverly was actually in her room.

Waverly brushed the wild red hair from around Nicole’s pale, sweaty face. “Yes, baby, I’m here. And I’m never, ever leaving again!” Waverly bent letting her lips find Nicole’s. Feeling Waverly’s lips on her own, now made her real. She could feel her, skin on skin, emotion on emotion, their reconnection. Her body reacted automatically. She reached up and pulled Waverly closer opening her mouth to offer Waverly access. Waverly grinned. “Hold on, stud,” she said pulling back. “You need to feed first.”

Nicole nodded. She rolled over the attempt to get up, but the pain was too much. She groaned and fell back on the bed. “I can’t…get it…” she breathed.

Waverly got up and moved to her side. “Tell me what to do,” she said.

Nicole pointed to her closet. “There’s a fridge. Get the bags. It will take several,” Nicole said clutching her stomach and hoping it wasn’t too late to feed. Waverly did as she was told. She started with three bags. Returning to the bed, she held one out to Nicole. “What now?”

Nicole weakly raised her head. “Hold it to my mouth. The teeth will do the rest.”

Waverly held the bag to Nicole’s mouth and watched in awe as the teeth protruded and popped into the bag. In mere minutes the bag was empty. Waverly repeated the process over and over until Nicole said it was enough. After feeding, Waverly watched as Nicole lay in the bed. Her color began to return. The dark circles started to dissipate. Her face began to fill out again. Nicole pushed herself to the other side of the bed and motioned for Waverly to lie down. Waverly lay on her side facing Nicole. She brushed the sweaty stray locks from her face watching is amazement as Nicole’s features gradually began to replenish the beauty of the red head. Nicole turned her face to kiss Waverly’s palm. “What made you come back?”

Waverly kissed Nicole’s nose. “Your mom and aunt. Well, they didn’t MAKE me. They just made me realize how stupid I was for letting you go. And, that you didn’t lie to me.”

Nicole nuzzled Waverly’s nose in return. “I will never live this down.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mom tried to tell me I would screw this up…telling you about us. But, I wouldn’t listen. I thought I wouldn’t be like my father and become a rambling idiot. I practiced for days trying to figure out how to tell you, but when it came time…..I could barely form a sentence.”

“Yeah. I heard the stories of Bastian and your dad,” Waverly grinned.

Nicole held Waverly’s gaze more seriously. “Waves…Waverly…I’m so sorry! I’m sorry times infinity! I never, ever meant to hurt you. I swear! I have never loved anyone or anything the way that I love you!”

“Say it again,” Waverly beamed.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole repeated. Waverly shook her head. “I love you,” Nicole repeated.

“No, my nickname,” Waverly corrected.

Nicole smiled. “Waves.”

Waverly’s smile widened as she leaned in to kiss Nicole. As the kiss deepened and tongues played, Waverly rolled her over on her back. Nicole slipped a hand under the edge of her t-shirt reveling in the feel of Waverly’s soft skin once again. The heat between them quickly built. Moans escaped as bodies began to grind against one another.

“Hey, Waverly, did you have….” Terri opened the door to get yet another eyeful of the couple making out. “OH SHIT! SORRY!” Terri slammed the door quickly. Nicole and Waverly burst out in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNNNDDDDDD.....It's Terri Interruptous again!!! LOL


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have a secret to share with Marguerite, and she isn't too happy. They also have a very important question for her.

6 months later

“What if she hates me?” Waverly asked anxiously.

“She won’t hate you. She will love you,” Nicole said kissing Waverly’s knuckles.

“But what if she doesn’t?” Waverly continued.

“It doesn’t matter to me what they think,” Nicole said rolling Waverly over so that she was now on top of her wife. “All that matters is that I love you and get to spend the rest of my life with you, Mrs. Argeneau.” Nicole kissed her. “But, she will be royally pissed that we eloped and she didn’t get to have a big wedding,” Nicole said making her way down Waverly’s neck with slow kisses.

“But, then who will help us with the change?” Waverly groaned as Nicole found her pulse point.

“Mom….Terri…..” Nicole answered between kisses.

“But…” Waverly began again.

“Ssshhhh,” Nicole voiced. “How about we talk about this later, mk?”

Waverly answered by taking Nicole’s face in her hands bringing her lips to her own.

_________________________________________________________________

“Grandmother, this is Waverly, my wife,” Nicole introduced. She decided it was better to get it over with.

Marguerite Argeneau sat on the sofa in her grand-daughter’s apartment totally confused by what she’d just heard. No, she couldn’t have heard it correctly. “Excuse me…wife?”

“Yes, Grandmother. My wife,” Nicole repeated anxiously awaiting the yelling to begin.

“Your wife,” Marguerite repeated softly. “NICOLE RAYLEIGH ARGENEAU, WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU GOT MARRIED?” she yelled standing up sharply.

“Oh, shit,” Waverly whispered.

“OH SHIT INDEED!” Marguerite yelled back.

“Grandmother, please calm down,” Nicole said calmly.

“CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! You ran off and got married without so much as a word to anyone?” her grandmother scolded.

“Well, now, that’s not entirely true,” Nicole began.

“What do you mean!? Who knew? How could they not tell me?!”

“Mom, Dad, Terri, and Bastian, and…… Uncle Lucian,” she added quietly at the end. “We had to have his blessing before we could get married.”

“LUCIAN KNEW!!! ETIENNE KNEW!” she yelled. “HELL! DID EVERYONE KNOW BUT ME!?” Marguerite was mad. More like furious. How dare her family not tell her something so important? Yes, all her sons had complained about the chaos of wedding preparation, but everything turned out good. Bastian had found Terri helping with Kate and Lucern’s wedding.

“Grandmother, please calm down. Let me explain,” Nicole begged again. In her heart, Nicole knew her grandmother was really a pushover, but knowing she was disappointed in Nicole hurt worse than her yelling.

“I don’t want to calm down, Nicole. You’re my grand-daughter. I deserved to know about your marriage. I could have planned….”

Waverly saw that the older Argeneau was not listening to Nicole and Nicole was hurt by the woman’s words, so she decided to give it a try by cutting Marguerite off before she could go any farther. “Mrs. Argeneau, we meant no disrespect. We just wanted to be married. That’s all. The only people there were Nicole’s parents.” Marguerite held her tongue in shock that someone would stand up to her. She was impressed that Waverly took control and stood up for both her and Nicole. “It was OUR choice to elope. This is OUR relationship and no one else’s. We make decisions together….as a couple. That’s why we wanted to meet with you today.” Waverly paused. It was now or never. They had not included her in the wedding, but they wanted her included in something much more dangerous and more important. “We made a decision to ask you help turn me,” Waverly finally concluded.

Before Marguerite could say anything, it was Nicole’s turn to interject. “Grandmother, Waverly is right,” Nicole smiled at Waverly. She couldn’t be prouder of her wife for standing up for them. Not many people would stand up to Marguerite Argeneau. Although she had a heart of gold, she could also be a force to be reckoned with. “Although getting married was important, it was a just a formality. We didn’t want the stress of a big wedding. We just wanted it small and intimate. Turning Waverly is much more serious. She could die if not done correctly. That’s why we want you to help. I trust you more than anyone else to do this for us.”

Marguerite’s heart melted at this statement. She understood. She didn’t like being left out of the wedding, but she now understood their reasoning. As she watched her grand-daughter and new wife together, she understood. They truly loved one another. She was thankful that Nicole had found someone who seemed to worship the ground she walked on and who had enough spunk to faceoff with someone she barely knew to protect her family. She envied them, because she, herself, had not been so lucky. She had endured 700 years of agony with Jean Claude. They only good that had come out of it were her children. She vowed to make their lives as happy as possible. The same was true for her grandchildren. She would go to the ends of the earth to make them just as happy.

Nicole watched as the anger slipped from her grandmother’s features and a smile spread across her face. “I would be honored to help you turn Waverly,” she said with damp eyes.

“Thank you, Grandmother,” Nicole said hugging her. Marguerite returned the hug and motioned for Waverly to join. Nicole’s heart couldn’t be happier at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming close to the end. The turning is coming next. Will Waverly survive? Will she like being an immortal if she does???? Update will be soon!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is turned, but will she survive?

It was time. Waverly was a bundle of nerves as was Nicole. They had flown to Toronto to Marguerite’s home to do the turning. Rachel and Terri were both there with them. Rachel had procured the pain medicine to help ease the agony from the excruciating pain Waverly was going to feel as the nanos took over her body and replicated. Terri had worked with Bastian to get the blood from the ABB (Argeneau Blood Bank) needed to assist in the turning. It took a lot to feed the nanos during the changing. Marguerite provided the rest.

Waverly and Nicole were in one of the spare bedrooms standing in front of the glass balcony doors. Nicole stood behind Waverly with her arms around her as they stared aimlessly over the darkened garden below. “Nicole, I’m scared,” Waverly admitted.

Nuzzling her hair, Nicole agreed, “Me too.”

Waverly twisted in her arms so that she now faced her wife. “You won’t leave?” Waverly asked with a shaky voice.

“I promise, Waves. I’m not going anywhere. We go through this together,” Nicole reassured her. Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s chest listening to her heartbeat. Nicole tightened her arms holding her closer. Nicole wished her wife didn’t have to endure what she was about to, but there was no other way for her to be turned. But, she wouldn’t be alone. Nicole and her family were here. They were with her..through it all.

They both turned when the door opened. Marguerite led Rachel and Terri into the room. “Are you ready, Waverly?” Marguerite asked. Over the past few weeks, Marguerite had come to realize why Nicole had fallen in love with the small brunette. She was funny, loyal, spunky, and she loved her grand-daughter with all her heart and soul. She saw it in Waverly’s eyes every time she looked at Nicole. They complemented one another so well. She had never heard Nicole laugh like she did when Waverly was near, nor had she ever seen her grand-daughter this happy. 

Waverly nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Waverly moved from Nicole’s embrace but kept the red head’s hand tightly clutched in her own.

“Alright then. Nicole, help Terri tie her to the bed while Rachel and I ready the IV,” Marguerite instructed.

Waverly lay down on the bed stretching her arms and legs to the corners. Terri tied her hand and leg on one side while Nicole tied the other. Trying to make light, Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear, “This gives me ideas.”

“Well, if it weren’t for the audience, we could try it now,” Waverly teased back. She tried to stifle a giggle as Nicole’s eyes blazed golden with desire just thinking about what Waverly offered. Rachel cleared her throat to remind them they weren’t alone. “Ooops,” giggled Waverly again.

“Nicole, make sure the binds are tight,” Terri reminded. “We don’t want her getting loose and hurting herself when the nanos start working.”

The mood was quickly darkened again as Waverly was reminded of the pain she would have to endure for the turning. Rachel and Terri both warned her it was the most pain they had ever experienced even with the medications. When the two were finished tying Waverly to the bedposts, Nicole asked one more time to make sure this is what Waverly wanted…to be an immortal. “Waves,” she said brushing the brunette’s hair back from her face, “are you sure you want to do this?”

Waverly smiled at her wife. Always making sure. Always seeking her consent. It was one of the many reasons she loved her so much. “Nicole, I am more than sure. If this is what it takes to be with you forever, then I will gladly endure whatever it takes.” Waverly paused, then added, “I love you, Nicole Rayleigh Argeneau.”

Nicole smiled. “And I love you, Waverly Earp Argeneau.” Nicole couldn’t help kissing her wife hoping to ease both their nerves.

Nicole broke the kiss when she felt her grandmother’s hand on her shoulder. “It’s time,” she said.

Nicole looked at her family in the room and nodded. Looking at Waverly, she asked, “You ready?” Waverly nodded. Nicole then reached for the knife on the bedside table. She slit her wrist deep enough to bleed an adequate amount of blood for the changing before the nanos began healing her. Holding her wrist to Waverly’s mouth, she held it there while Waverly sucked. When Marguerite told her it was enough she pulled her wrist away. The cut had already started to heal.

“How long until it starts?” Nicole asked in anticipation.

“Not long,” Marguerite answered.

“What do we do?” Waverly asked.

“We wait. I’m inserting the IV now. Because once the turning begins, I might not be able to get it in,” Rachel said poking Waverly’s arm with the IV needle. “As soon as it starts, we will start the IV of blood. When the pain starts to increase, I’ll give the pain meds,” Rachel stated.

Nicole nodded again. They didn’t have to wait long. It wasn’t but a few minutes until the change started. Waverly tried to be strong, but as the pain increased, so did her cry. Minutes turned into hours as the screams of Waverly’s change echoed throughout the manor. Waverly pulled at the restraints fighting the pain of the changing while screams of agony ripped through the air. Nicole kept her promise. She never left Waverly’s side. But, when seeing Waverly’s suffering became too much, she buried her face in mother’s waist and cried just as hard as her wife while her mother held her close with tears running down her own face. Rachel knew the pain Waverly was feeling as she had felt it as well. But, what hurt the most was seeing Nicole broken, her raw emotions. The connection to a lifemate was remarkable. When your other half is in pain, so are you. Maybe not in the same manner, but it hurt just the same, in your heart, your mind, your soul.

______________________________________________________________

Marguerite tried to be quiet as she changed the bag of blood on the IV. Apparently, she wasn’t quiet enough, because Nicole stirred in the chair at Waverly’s beside. “I’m sorry, Grandmother. I must have dozed off. Here let me do that,” Nicole offered as she started to stand.

“Sit still, Nicole. You’re exhausted, plus I know what I’m doing and this is why I’m here,” Marguerite lightly scolded her grand-daughter with a tired smile. Nicole was too tired to argue, plus her grandmother was right. She did know what she was doing which was precisely why they had asked her.

“How is she?” Nicole asked.

“She’s resting. The hard part is over,” Marguerite assured her. “Now we let her body finish what it needs to and keep her blood filled. Hopefully, she’ll be waking up soon.”

“Where are Aunt Terri and mom?” Nicole asked moving to the bed now that Waverly wasn’t thrashing and fighting.

“They are resting,” Marguerite answered as she moved toward the door. “I’ll bring more blood up in a few minutes.”

Just before Marguerite closed the door, Nicole called out, “Grandmother, is it safe to untie her?”

Marguerite smiled as she said, “Yes. You can untie her.”

Nicole nodded and went to work untying her wife and gently rubbing her reddened ankles and wrists as she finished each one. She really didn’t have to massage the roped burned areas. The nanos would soon have them healed. She just felt like she needed to. She needed to feel like she was doing something to ease her wife’s pain. She just needed to touch her, to feel that she was okay, that she was a live. When she was finished, and Waverly looked more comfortable, she crawled in beside her, spooning her wife and placing an arm over her waist. With an arm under her own head, she watched Waverly sleep. Nicole couldn’t believe just how beautiful her wife was and how lucky she was to be hers. Nicole snuggled closer to her wife burying her face in Waverly’s neck. This was how Marguerite found them when she returned later with more blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should have known I wouldn't let her die......Only one more chapter.....


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is now immortal. How much did it change her?

“Nicole?” Waverly murmured.

Nicole stirred and opened her eyes. She grinned when she saw her wife staring back at her with the most beautiful eyes in the world. Because of the change, Waverly’s hazel eyes now glowed with a golden lining. She looked almost the same as before, just a little younger and a little leaner, if that was even possible. The nanos healed your body to its peak condition. Waverly must have been close, because nothing had really changed, except for her eyes.

“Hey, you,” Nicole greeted.

“Is it over? Did we do it?” Waverly asked nervously.

Nicole laughed. “Yeah, we did it,” she answered. “You wanna see?”

“Do I look that different?” Waverly asked uneasily.

“You are still beautiful. And no, there isn’t that much difference….except your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“Come on. I’ll show you,” Nicole said climbing out of the bed and racing around to the other side. Before she could even put a foot on the floor, Nicole scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom. Waverly pulled the poll along with them, because she would still need blood and lots of it. But she would have to be taught how to use her teeth before being able to feed herself. Nicole flipped the light on and carried Waverly to the sink where the mirror was located. Waverly was still weak, so Nicole held her close as she let her legs slide to the floor. The newly changed brunette held onto the sink as she turned herself around. Waverly took a deep breath before looking up at her reflection. Her eyes widened in surprise. There really wasn’t that much of a difference. Her skin was a little brighter and smoother. Her body still looked basically the same. But, her eyes. Her eyes were changed. The brown around her green was now golden. When she looked at Nicole, she noticed they glowed just like her wife’s. “We did it,” Waverly cheered softly. “EEEE!” she squealed clapping her hands joyfully like a small child at Christmas.

Looking at her wife’s reflection, she answered, “No, baby, you did it.”

“I’m immortal now,” Waverly answered.

Nicole pulled her wife against her and kissed her head. “You are that, baby. And, now, we can be together forever.”

Waverly turned in her wife’s arms and gazed up into those golden eyes she loved so much. “Forever,” she responded.

___________________________________________________________________________

Waverly proved to be a fast learner. Within a couple of days, she had mastered controlling her teeth to retract and expand. She was beginning to recognize when to feed and quickly learned not to wait too long. She realized when hungry, blood had a stronger scent than when she fed regularly, not to mention Nicole caught her just before biting Marguerite’s maid when she had waited too long between feedings.

They had tried to fight off their sexual desires trying to allow Waverly’s body to be fully healed. After dinner, Waverly had gone to shower while Nicole phoned Bastian for updates on the enforcers. Nicole headed upstairs and had just opened their bedroom door when Waverly came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Nicole’s mouth went dry at the sight of gorgeous wife.

“Hey,” Waverly said huskily, running her tongue along her lips. Seeing Nicole sent her libido into overdrive.

Nicole bit her bottom lip. “H..H..Hey,” Nicole stammered as her breathing sped up. She was frozen. All she was capable of doing was standing like a statue and staring at her wife…in a towel….only a towel…her hair wet…drops of water still clinging to her skin. Nicole’s body ached to lick each drop off.

“See something you like, baby?” Waverly asked as she sashayed across the room and stopped in front of Nicole.

Nicole let her eyes rake over the wet, luscious body in front of her. “Oh yeah,” she whispered.

“Would you like a better view?” Waverly teased, running a finger along the top of the towel across her cleavage.

“UH HUH!” Nicole’s widened as she shook her head yes vigorously running her tongue along her lips.

“Naughty immortal,” Waverly giggled.

“You haven’t seen naughty, baby,” Nicole growled as she grabbed the top of the towel and pulled Waverly hard against her. Nicole wasted no time in capturing her wife’s mouth and pulling the damn towel loose, pitching it across the room. Waverly pushed Nicole against the door kissing her harder and grinding her body against her wife’s. Nicole groaned as Waverly’s hands began tearing at her shirt. Buttons flew and fabric ripped in Waverly’s haste. She didn’t care. She just wanted her wife naked. Nicole watched as Waverly’s mouth broke from hers and made its way down her neck, her chest, until her mouth finally closed around her nipple. Waverly could feel Nicole’s pleasure pulsing through her mixing with her own then bouncing back to Nicole. 

Nicole’s head was spinning as the mixture of her pleasure with Waverly’s bounced back to her building even more as Waverly’s tongue glided over her nipple and her other hand massaged the other breast. “God, Waves,” Nicole mumbled. Tangling her hands in Waverly’s wet mane, she pulled her back up and locked their lips. Waverly moaned loudly as Nicole’s tongue found refuge with her own. Running her hands down Waverly’s back, she felt the dampness of her skin. She still wanted to lick the droplets. Bending, she gripped Waverly’s butt and lifted her. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist and let her carry to the bed. Waverly let out a squeal as Nicole threw her onto the bed. Before the bounce was over, Nicole was on top holding her wife’s hands above her head and crushing her with a hard kiss. Waverly met her with just as much passion.

Nicole released her wife’s hands so she could explore the other parts she needed to touch so badly. Nicole slid her hand down Waverly’s arm, along the side of her breast, down her side, and along her hip. When Nicole glided by her breast, Waverly arched needing her touch. Nicole obliged with her mouth. She lavished Waverly’s breasts moaning in pleasure at the feel of her perky little nipple against her tongue and how it fit so nicely in her mouth.

Their bodies continued to grind against one another. Waverly could feel Nicole’s wetness against her thigh as she ground against her. She wanted…no, she needed to touch her. She needed to be touched. The ache was almost unbearable. Waverly raised her leg so that it was now between Nicole’s legs. They both groaned at the gratification. Nicole skimmed her hand across Waverly’s abdomen and down until she found the treasure she so desperately desired.

Nicole slid two fingers inside the hot wet treasure. Waverly moaned and arched her back to meet the thrust of Nicole’s long fingers. Nicole, leaving her fingers embedded in Waverly’s warmth, rose on her knees bringing Waverly with her. Waverly straddled her wife’s hips. With an arm around Waverly’s waist and the other between her legs, Nicole held on as Waverly rode Nicole’s fingers. The roughness of the ride had Nicole’s hand grinding against her own clit.

They were spiraling fast. Their pleasure, lust, and excitement had built between them raising them to heights their bodies and minds were barely controlling. Through the moans and cries, Nicole begged Waverly to bite her. Through the haze of passion, Waverly heard her wife’s plea and sunk her canine’s into Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole followed sinking her own into Waverly’s. They let out an erotic scream as the world turned to black.

“Holy hell,” Waverly sighed dreamily some time later when they roused from their fainting. “That could be addicting,” she added.

“You are addicting,” Nicole responded trying to straighten her legs from underneath her.

“Do I need to move?” Waverly asked feeling her wife’s struggled to get comfortable.

“Don’t you dare,” Nicole answered holding her wife tighter against her body.

Once settled more comfortably, Waverly asked, “Is this what it will be like?”

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked looking at her wife.

“Marriage…sex….?” Waverly asked with a shy smile.

Nicole trailed her fingers alone Waverly’s spine. “From what I’ve been told, yes. This is what it’s like between lifemates.”

Waverly tilted her head to gaze at Nicole. “So we get to do…that…forever?” she asked with a shy yet happy smile.

Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek nuzzling her nose and brushing a kiss on her lips. “That and so much more.”

“There’s more?” Waverly beamed returning the kiss.

“Oh yes. So much more,” Nicole grinned back as she sprinkled light kisses across Waverly’s cheek and down her neckline.

As Nicole edged her way to Waverly’s chest, Waverly wrapped her hands into Nicole’s red locks and groaned, “Show me.”

Nicole did…for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've decided not to end it here. I've had an idea for some extra chapters....SURPRISE!!! I'll get them written and uploaded as soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 10 years so far in the WayHaught marriage. Marguerite thinks it is time for children. How will Waverly and Nicole react to this idea???

Nicole and Waverly were visiting Marguerite in France. They were all still eating although it had been almost 10 years since meeting their lifemates, so they were gathered in the dining area of the kitchen. Marguerite didn’t like the formality of the dining room when it was just family. She liked the coziness and closeness the kitchenette area offered, especially when her family visited.

“Did you sleep well?” Marguerite asked the couple already knowing the answer.

Nicole threw a dimpled smile at her wife. “Yes, Grandmother. We did,” she answered.

“Uh huh,” Marguerite grinned. “You know I can read your thoughts, darling, not to mention I have excellent hearing, and you two were far from sleeping,” she laughed.

Waverly blushed and quickly brought the coffee cup to her lips. She began reciting any nursery rhyme she could think of so the older immortal couldn’t know the lustful thoughts of last night. “Waverly, dear, Little Jack Horner did not jump over the moon,” Marguerite teased causing Nicole to snort with laughter which quickly ended when Waverly gave her a swift kick under the table. “OUCH!” Nicole cried. Seeing the glare from her wife, she mumbled a sorry and gave her a quick kiss. Waverly couldn’t help herself or stay mad at her adorable wife, so she returned the kiss.

“So,” Marguerite began, “what do you two have planned during your stay?”

“Actually, it’s not all pleasure, Grandmother. I’m actually doing something for Bastian which is why we’re here. But, I thought we could stay a little longer so I could show Waverly the grounds and museums.”

“And what does my dear son have you doing now? Nothing dangerous I hope,” she questioned.

Nicole shook her head. As much as she wanted them to believe in her, she couldn’t get the family to let her be an in-the-field enforcer. They wanted her smarts, not her physical attributes. “No, nothing dangerous. You know Uncle Lucian refuses to put me in the field. I just check run files looking for evidence of rogues. Things no one else would recognize as a rogue.”

“Then what are you doing here, Nicole? Surely you aren’t chasing one down on your own,” Marguerite said with concern.

“No, Grandmother, nothing like that. I am actually just delivering some information for Bastian about a rogue we think might have come overseas. We are just playing nice with the neighbors, so to speak,” Nicole explained.

“Ah, I see. No matter. It still involves a rogue, so be careful, Nicole,” Marguerite instructed. “Better yet, I’ll have Julius contact the twins and they can escort you where you need to go.” Julius was Marguerite’s lifemate. She had met him when she was young. But as fate would have it, they were separated leaving Marguerite with no memory of Julius, their son, or life together until Marguerite came to Europe to help Christian find his mother. What a sordid tale and mystery. But, even with a new life across the ocean, Marguerite still found it necessary to be involved in her family’s life on the other side.

“Always,” Nicole answered. “That would be wonderful to have them take us. It’s always an adventure with those two.”

“Speaking of my son, Bastian, I also hear the two of you will be moving in with Mortimer and Sam soon, so he can train you to take over at the enforcer house,” Marguerite inquired and smiled when she saw the shocked look on her grand-daughter’s face.

“Uh, yes,” Nicole answered slowly. Nicole had agreed to take over for Mortimer since the ten year market for both of the couples was here. Most immortals moved after ten years to avoid others noticing they weren’t aging. Nicole had already rotated through Toronto and New York a couple of times not to mention Calgary and LA. It was easy for Nicole to work from anywhere since rogues tend to move around a lot. Waverly needed a grander scale city to find work because of her love of history and museum. She had worked as a high school teacher, college professor, and museum curator throughout the years. It was time to move again, however, so they decided to head back to Toronto when Bastian offered the head of the enforcer house to them. Waverly even decided to change careers for a time so she could help Nicole. Waverly would take over Sam’s role of running the house and helping with research.

“I think it is a splendid idea. You can do what you were trained to do but still be safe,” her grandmother said happily.

“How did…” Waverly started to ask.

Marguerite interrupted with a mischievous smile. “Oh please, I might live across the ocean, but I still know what goes on in this family.”

“Of course you do,” Waverly returned the smile. She had come to love the woman across the table from her, even if she was a bit nosy.

“I also want to share a project I’ve been working on with Bastian and Dani,” Marguerite said as she sat down her cup.

Nicole raised an eyebrow as did Waverly while looking at one another in confusion and curiosity. “Dani?” Nicole whispered, then realization hit her. Marguerite smiled when she read the thoughts and Nicole’s eyes widened. “Grandmother……” Nicole scolded.

Marguerite’s smile widened as Waverly then realized what Marguerite had was suggesting. “Now, darling’s, it’s been ten years since you married. Don’t you think it is time for a child?”

“Grandmother, we are lesbians, it isn’t like we can just make one,” Nicole said.

“But it’s not from a lack of trying,” whispered Waverly with a sly grin causing Nicole to choke on her coffee.

Marguerite laughed aloud and said, “True.” She sat back in her chair and looked at her grand-daughters. “Nicole, just because you’re immortals and lesbians, you shouldn’t cast aside the idea of being parents.”

“But…” Nicole started but was stopped when Marguerite held up her hand to silence her.

“Nicole, Waverly, I love you. I want the best for you. That’s why I asked Bastian and Dani to try to find a way to help you get pregnant. Getting pregnant is hard enough for heterosexual immortals because of the nannos. It would be even harder for the two of you.”

Waverly sat up straighter. “Yes, but you didn’t even ask us if we wanted to be parents, Marguerite,” the brunette chided the older immortal.

Marguerite wrinkled her brow with a frown. She had already prepared for Waverly’s anger. The brunette might be small, but she was mighty and definitely had a temper, especially when someone messed in her and Nicole’s business without their permission. “I did not mend to offend you, Waverly, you know that. I do this solely out of love…for you both. Plus, you know how much I love babies and need great-grandchildren,” she smiled.

“Let get them from Lucy,” Nicole offered. Lucy was her cousin, the daughter of Lissanna and Greg. She was almost a century older than Nicole and the first of the grandchildren.

Marguerite rolled her eyes. “Pfft,” she waved off the idea. “Your cousin is even more stubborn than you two, plus she hasn’t met her lifemate yet.”

Waverly closed her eyes and shook her head before laying it her palm. When Marguerite got it in her head about something, she was determined to make it happen. But, this….having children, was something she and Nicole hadn’t even considered, much less talked about with one another. “Marguerite….” Waverly began.

Once again Marguerite held up her hand to silence the brunette. “At least think about it. That’s all I’m asking.” She picked up her fork and looked at the couple. “Trust me, I’ve known you long enough to know I can’t make either of you DO anything, as much as I’d like to. If I could, I would make you have the huge, beautiful wedding the two of you deprived me of,” she whined. “Just think about it. Talk to Dani and get her opinion. Then decide.”

The couple stared at the dark haired immortal across from them. Once again Marguerite had weaved her web and managed to rock a family member’s world. Whether she was medling in their love life or other personal business, she was quite adept at getting her way. Nicole and Waverly were now the center of her focus, whether they wanted to be or not. But this was not just playing match-maker, this is life altering because it could mean one of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should have known I couldn't leave off without babies!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly talk about Marguerite's 'project'. Will they decided to try for a baby vamp?

Marguerite was standing on the balcony outside her bedroom overlooking the land which her husband owned. It was magnificently beautiful, even more so in the daylight. Her night vision helped her enjoy it in the night. But when the moon was full, the beauty was indescribable.

“I thought I’d find you here, my love,” a deep voice sounded behind her bringing a smile to her face when strong arms surrounded her drawing her close.

“It is my favorite place especially on a night like this,” she answered leaning back against her husband’s strong body.

Looking out over the landscape, he saw two shadows and heard giggles. “Are you spying on your grandchildren?” he scolded lightly knowing good and well she was.

“Of course,” she giggled.

“Did you tell them of your plan to make them parents?”

“I did,” she answered leaning her head back against his wide shoulder.

“And?” not believing he was having to drag the answer from her. Marguerite shrugged. “That good, huh?” he laughed. “I take it they were not pleased with your meddling?”

“None of my children are, but then they change their minds in the end when they see how great my ideas were,” she said turning in his arms and burying her face in his neck placing a kiss on his pulse point. He hummed as he tightened his arms around her.

“Marguerite,” he groaned turning his head capturing her mouth with his own.

“We have the house to ourselves,” she whispered when she pulled back breaking the kiss.

Julius scooped his wife into his arms earning a squeal and carrying her off to their bed.

________________________________________________________________________

The walk around the grounds started off calm but then Waverly decided a game of chase would be fun. Nicole gave chase after her wife catching her easily and spinning her around. Waverly threw her head back and laughed as she looked down at her wife where she held her up high around the waist. Nicole loosened her grip letting Waverly slide down her chest until her feet was back on the ground. Nicole caressed her wife’s cheek and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Your laugh is like Christmas,” she whispered nuzzling Waverly’s neck just below her ear. “And your skin,” she kissed her neck again and made her way to her lips, “your lips,” she kiss her there, “are so soft,” she cooed.

“Are you going to spend the night telling me what you love about me?” Waverly hummed greatly enjoying the compliments and her wife’s touch.

Nicole broke her lips away from Waverly. Staring into Waverly’s eyes which were like sunrays shining in the night, she answered, “More like the rest of my life.”

Waverly didn’t want to break the gaze, but nor did she want to make love to her wife in the middle of a path out in the open. Not to mention, should they pass out after, Waverly did not want anyone stumbling upon them naked and in compromising positions. “You think we could go somewhere a little more private, so you can continue with what you were doing,” Waverly suggested huskily.

“I think I have the perfect place,” Nicole grinned showing off her dimples. She wasted no time in leading Waverly to one of her favorite places on the estate. When they stopped, Waverly saw they were at a pond with a small deck leading out over the water. There were trees sporadically surrounding the water. It was to one of these trees that Nicole led her wife.

Nicole didn’t give Waverly time to admire the view. Instead, she backed her wife against the tree and captured her lips. Waverly met her with just as much passion and need. Her tongue slipped through open lips and tangled with Nicole’s gaining a hum from the redhead. Waverly tangled her fingers into Nicole’s hair and pulled her closer. Nicole pushed her body tightly against Waverly, but soon became frustrated with the clothing separating them. Her hands found the end of Waverly shirt and pulled it quickly over her head. She quickly removed the bra that held the perky little mounds she loved so much. They fit so perfectly in her hands. Nicole kneaded and massaged them as her lips found Waverly’s pulse point and sucked. “Nicole,” Waverly breathed heavily as Nicole slowly made her way down to Waverly’s breast capturing the hard nub in the mouth. As she tugged, she ran her tongue over the tip causing Waverly to arch closer and pulling Nicole’s head tighter against her.

Nicole continued working on the perky little nub as she ran her hands up Waverly’s thigh and under the short skirt. Her head jerked back when found no boundary between her hands and the precious treasure she sought. Looking up, she saw the mischievous grin on her wife’s face. “Naught immortal,” she said sliding her fingers across the brunette’s wet hot core.

Waverly captured her bottom lip between her teeth as her wife’s fingers sank inside her. “Are you complaining?” she finally managed to mumble between heavy breaths.

To answer her question, Nicole’s head disappeared under the skirt. Waverly gasped when Nicole’s mouth found her center. Waverly wrapped a hand around a branch above her head trying to stay on her feet as her wife’s mouth and tongue worked magic between her legs. “Oh, baby, don’t stop,” Waverly cried as she was quickly nearing climax. She could hear Nicole’s moans wafting from between her legs knowing she too was close as they shared that sexual bond. “Nicole,” Waverly begged. Nicole answered without words sliding her fingers into Waverly’s core while her mouth continued on her clit. As Waverly’s walls began to pulse, Nicole turned her head and bit Waverly’s inner thigh. Fireworks went off in both their heads and darkness soon enveloped them.

___________________________________________________________

Nicole was the first to stir. As she slowly gained her senses, she found Waverly lying on top of her topless and her skirt pushed up showing her well-toned ass. Nicole reached down and covered her behind trying not the wake Waverly.

Feeling the red head’s movements underneath her, Waverly began to stir. Propping herself slowly up on her elbows, she looked at Nicole’s ruffled red locks and serene expression. “Naughty immortal, you bit me,” Waverly teased.

“All is fair,” Nicole grinned back.

“Ummm, that it is,” Waverly cooed kissing Nicole and then settling her head on the red head’s chest. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly hugging her close. Her hands splayed over Waverly’s back caressing each curve while she stared at the starry skies above her mind wondering.

Waverly could sense the change in Nicole. She was in deep thought about something. “What is it, my love? What has you in such deep thought?” she asked.

Nicole took a deep breath before answered. “I was just thinking about what Grandmother said this morning..about her project,” she said putting air quotes around ‘project’. “I guess we need to talk about it.”

Waverly pushed herself on her elbows and looked into her wife’s beautiful honey-colored eyes. She felt she could drown in them if she stared long enough. “What do you think?”

“To be honest, I don’t know, Waves. I’ve never really thought about, let alone considered it. With me being a lesbian, I just assumed I would never get to have kids.” Nicole paused and then asked, “What about you, Waves? What do you think?”

Waverly thought for a moment before answering. “Before we met, I always thought I’d someday become a mother, when I met the right person. Then I met you, became an immortal, and life changed.” Seeing Nicole’s concern, Waverly quickly added along with a kiss, “in the best way. Like you, I just assumed, having kids wasn’t an option anymore.”

“If we could,” Nicole paused waiting for Waverly’s response.

Waverly smiled and answered, “I would be honored to have a baby with you Nicole Argenaeu.” Nicole’s smile widened so big, her dimples deepened even more than usual. Waverly returned the smile as she trailed her fingers along Nicole’s chest until the top button stopped her progress. “Until then, however, we can definitely practice our baby-making skills.” Nicole flipped Waverly over and they practiced repeatedly until the sun started to peek over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of questions as to how this works with immortals. I promise to answer the questions throughout the story. But, if I miss something, please feel free to ask.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly start the transition to replace Mortimer and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much excitement in this chapter. Just a little cute fluff...

The week with Marguerite seemed to race by. Before they knew it, the couple was back in Toronto at the enforcer mansion working with Mortimer and Sam readying for the transition of the place. Mortimer and Nicole had been hibernating in the office going over the business portion of running the enforcers while Waverly worked with Sam on the running the household.

While the two women worked in the kitchen going over the lists, Sam decided she couldn’t hold her curiosity any longer. Yes, she could read Waverly’s mind if she really wanted to, but she had come to know Waverly well enough to know that was quick way to activate the Earp temper. She had witnessed enough between the small brunette and Lucian, and Sam did not want the Earp wrath to fall upon her own head. Sam almost snorted with laughter at the remembrance of Waverly, Rachel, and Jo ganging up on him when he tried to bully her once. It was quite a show to see the elder and ruler of the family getting a taste of his own medicine from his nephews’ and niece’s wives.

Waverly raised a brow as she heard Sam giggle. “Sorry, just thinking about something.” She got quiet again, but then crossed her hands on the table and leaned forward. She could stand it no longer, so she blurted, “Okay, I can’t…Did Marguerite tell you?”

Waverly looked up and studied the woman across from her. She didn’t read her mind. She didn’t have to because obviously everyone in the family was in on the baby making scheme. But, with Sam, she wasn’t meddler, she just always got caught in the middle like Mortimer. But, still, it was just too tempting not to mess with her. “About what?” Waverly asked innocently.

Sam’s eye’s widened. “Oh shit,” she said under her breath. _They don’t know!!_ she thought. She panicked. “Uh um….”

Waverly smiled inwardly. It didn’t take much to frazzle Sam. “Babies?” Waverly finally asked after watching and listening to Sam try to back track from her initial question.

Sam laid her head on her hands and groaned, “OH THANK GOD!”

Waverly couldn’t hold back her laughter. Sam raised her head and glared at the brunette. “I really hate you sometimes, you know that, right?”

“No, you don’t, Sam. You couldn’t hate anyone. You are precious,” Waverly said standing and kissing the top her friend’s head. She was feeling the effects of not feeding for hours. She was sure Nicole was too. She headed toward the fridge just as Mortimer came into the kitchen. He kissed his wife’s head before moving to her lips. They had been married for over a century and still couldn’t keep their hands off one another. Waverly smiled. Being lifemates was the most wonderful thing imaginable. It was beyond the imagination to know that someone was your true soul mate for life and would never get tired of loving you, touching, completing you, not to mention having mind blowing sex with you. Waverly’s stomach cramped, bring her back to the present. She reached into the fridge and collected four bags of blood then headed to the office leaving Sam and Mortimer to do their thing. 

Waverly eased the door open and peered in. She smiled seeing her wife bent over a stack of papers, her brow furrowed deeply. She was so proud of Nicole. Her wife had worked her ass off to prove to Lucian and the other males that she was just as capable as the others. It shouldn’t matter that she was Lucian’s niece. But, Lucian was protective of his family, especially Nicole. Although he would never admit it, Nicole was his favorite. Waverly stood mesmerized by her wife. _God, she’s gorgeous_ , she thought. _And all mine_. Just looking at Nicole could send Waverly over the edge. Trying to control the throb beginning between her legs, she quickly carried the bags to the desk. While balancing the bags of blood in one hand, she used the other to turn Nicole around in the chair until she faced her. “Open,” Waverly instructed.

Nicole smiled and obeyed. Waverly quickly popped the bag to Nicole’s mouth where her teeth extended and began draining the bag. As soon as that one emptied, Waverly quickly popped another.

While Nicole fed, her hands found Waverly’s waist. She pulled her between her legs and ran her hands around to cup her ass. Waverly raised an eyebrow. Knowing her wife, if Waverly wasn’t careful, she would find herself on the desk being ravished by Nicole. “Be good,” she scolded and then added with a smile, “naughty immortal.”

Nicole wanted to pout, but the bag in her mouth prevented her from doing so. So she lowered her shoulders in a sulk. “Food first, then dessert,” she teased as she popped a bag to her own mouth.

Nicole waited patiently as her wife finished feeding. As soon as she was done, she pulled her into her lap. Waverly wrapped an arm around Nicole’s shoulders and kissed her cheek, then under she ear, nuzzling the lobe. “How much longer you gonna be, baby?” she whispered.

Nicole closed her eyes and tilted her head offering more of her neck to Waverly’s lips. Waverly didn’t hesitate to continue her exploration. “I, um, not, sure,” Nicole said in broken words. Whenever Waverly touched her, Nicole’s body flamed like a fueled fire. She couldn’t resist her or her touch which is why they had been found several times naked and in compromising positions when they’d gotten carried away in the beginning years. Ten years later, they tried to use some discretion, but when the heat burned too hot, they couldn’t resist one another. Like now. Nicole still had work to do and Mortimer could return at any minute, but Waverly’s touch was draining her of all inhibitions.

Nicole let out a soft moan as Waverly reached her pulse point letting her lips and tongue trail a hot path. Her hand maneuvered up Waverly’s thigh and under the hem of the short dress feeling for the heat of Waverly’s core. Waverly opened her legs letting one slide off Nicole’s knees. Nicole found the top of the lace panties and slid her hand down. When she found the treasure she sought, Nicole’s finger circled Waverly’s clit. Waverly gasped and opened her legs wider. “What do you need, baby?” Nicole asked as she turned her head and began kissing Waverly’s neck.

To answer, Waverly stood and stared at Nicole with glazed and glowing eyes. Nicole watched as Waverly hefted her dress up to the hips, slid the panties off, and straddled Nicole’ s lap. Nicole smiled as she wrapped an arm around Waverly’s waist and pushed the other between her legs. Nicole knew what Waverly wanted and she would gladly give it to her. Nicole inserted two fingers between Waverly’s folds. Waverly was so wet, so hot. “Ride me, baby,” Nicole encouraged as she lowered her head to nip at Waverly’s breast through the thin material.

Waverly was near exploding and she hadn’t even really gotten started. Hearing Nicole’s words edged her on. She moved her hips grinding against Nicole and riding those long fingers that knew just where to wiggle, to curl, to thrust.

Nicole’s head was spinning as was Waverly’s. With each thrust, the excitement, the sexual emotions heightened between them. It was like waves crashing against the shore, but getting stronger with each movement of the tide. Soon it was a tidal wave roaring between them. Nicole knew Waverly was near climax. She could feel it. “Cum for me, baby,” she whispered as she met each of Waverly’s thrust with one just as hard.

Hearing Nicole’s words, Waverly’s world spiraled with sparkling colors and then darkness. Nicole happily floated into the void with her.

When Mortimer returned to the office, he quickly did a 360 degree turn upon seeing them passed out in the office chair. Waverly laying in Nicole’s lap with her head resting on Nicole’s chest and arms dangling at their sides. He really couldn’t say anything, however. He and Sam had just awoken on the kitchen floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter where WayHaught learns if they can indeed make a baby....


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani delivers the results of her research. Nicole is not ready for what she finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we even start, let me say I am definitely NOT a medical person. I did do some research and then added my own immortal twists to it. I hope I did it justice. My creative muse was leading the way.

The evening sun was filtering through the dark, thick curtains in the bedroom. Waverly was curled against Nicole enjoying the extra warmth from her body even with her bonus blanket. If Nicole ever got to hot, she never complained. Waverly would just awaken to find her wife naked which she greatly enjoyed.

As the brunette lay snuggled against and partially on top of Nicole, she knew the redhead was awake. She could feel Nicole’s long fingers lightly brushing her shoulder and tracing the lines of her back. Waverly could also tell the redhead was in deep thought. Waverly glided her hand across Nicole’s abs and around her side pulling her closer with a hum. “Baby, what are you in such deep thought about?” she asked.

After a moment, Nicole finally answered, “I’m just wondering about meeting with Dani today…about what she’s going to tell us.”

Waverly wondered if Nicole was having second thoughts about having a baby. They had talked about it numerous of times since Marguerite had dropped the bomb on them. After many honest discussions, they decided it was worth at least hearing Dani out. They agreed they wanted to at least try if it were even possible. When they had returned from Italy, Dani was still in the throes of finalizing the research. She had finally called yesterday and announced she was ready to present her findings. They had both been a bundle of nerves ever since. The couple agreed to try not to get their hopes up, but that was almost impossible. To think, they might actually have a chance at becoming parents.

They knew it was going to be hard if it were possible. Living with the nanos and the need for blood was hard enough. Being a heterosexual immortal trying to get pregnant could take time because the nanos were known for aborting the fetus if they sensed any sort of abnormality. Not to mention the mother had to consume double, sometimes triple, the amount of blood to sustain both her and the baby. What would be it be like for her and Nicole? She’d read about how mortal woman got pregnant. The question was, would any that didn’t require an actual man, work?

As these thoughts floated through Waverly’s mind, she couldn’t help but ask, “Have you…changed your mind? About being parents?”

“No, not at all,” Nicole said shifting to look into her wife’s gorgeous hazelish eyes. “You?”

Waverly smiled happily. “Nope.” Snuggling closer, “I’m so looking forward to being woken by a screaming little one and all the diapers and late night feedings.”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Nicole teased.

Waverly gave her a little smack on the arm and crawled her way on top of the redhead. “What time will Dani be here?”

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Nicole answered, “About an hour and a half.” Turning back to her wife, she saw the gleam in Waverly’s eye. “Whhhyyyyy?” she asked already knowing the answer as she watched the brunette’s eye glow with a silver-green.

Waverly placed a kiss on Nicole’s chest between her breasts. “I was hoping to get another practice in ….” she grinned as she began to grind her hips against Nicole’s.

Nicole gripped Waverly’s buttocks and pulled her closer. “I think that can be arranged, Mrs. Argeneau,” she returned with a dimpled smile before raising her lips to meet her wife’s.

_________________________________________________________

Dani arrived at the manor a little late. She had decided to fly to Toronto rather than Nicole and Waverly come to New York. If they decide to go forward with having a baby, then they would spend enough time in transit. Plus, Dani needed a change of scenery. She was tired of looking at the lab. She loved her job and living in New York, but she also loved the serene life at the manor. It was sitting on several acreages, with plush grounds surrounded by trees and security fence and gates. It was quiet, peaceful, and protected.

Dani was met at the door by the anxious couple. After the greetings and time for Dani to unpack and refresh herself, she made her way downstairs to back patio. Nicole had built a fire in the pit as Waverly tended to chill easily even with the nanos regulating her body temperature. Dani found them sitting quietly watching the flame flicker in the darkness. They turned when the door opened and Dani emerged.

“Dani, can I get you anything?” Waverly asked already playing the role of hostess well.

“No, thank you, Waverly. I’m fine,” Dani answered as she took a seat across from them. “Looks like the two of you have settled into your positions.”

“Getting there,” Nicole answered. “I can only hope to do as well as Mortimer,” Nicole admitted.

“And Sam,” Waverly added.

“You will, Nicole, I have no doubt about it, and apparently neither do Bastian and Lucian or you wouldn’t be here,” Dani declared.

Waverly and Nicole couldn’t wait any longer. They were nervous but still excited to know what Dani had been working per Marguerite’s orders so to speak. Waverly, or course, couldn’t hold back, “Sooooo, you gonna tell us?”

“Before you start,” Nicole chimed in, “how long has Grandmother been up to this little scheme?”

“Um, well, she, uh,” Dani was a bit nervous about answering this question as Marguerite had been pestering Dani for years, but she had only conceded a year ago.

“How long, Dani?” Nicole asked a little more sternly while Waverly raised an eyebrow when Nicole added, “Don’t make me read you.”

“You wouldn’t?” Dani questioned wearily knowing how the two felt about it.

“I will if you don’t spill it,” Nicole sneered.

Dani huffed. “Fine. A year,” she answered not really lying.

“How long did she pester you?” Waverly asked sensing Dani was omitting some of the truth.

“I plead the fifth,” she said.

“Nope,” Waverly corrected.

“Come on, does it really matter?” Dani pleaded.

Neither said anything. They only stared at her waiting for her to answer.

“Since the beginning,” Dani finally confessed in a hushed whisper.

“She didn’t?” Nicole asked trying to not get angry.

“Oh God,” Waverly mumbled holding her head.

“She did,” Dani said wincing. “I put her off as long as I could. I tried every excuse in the book. Decker even tried talking to her, but she wouldn’t have it. She is adamant about you two having a child….if it is possible.”

“So is it possible?” Waverly asked.

Dani sat for a moment gathering her thoughts. Finally she began to tell the couple what her research had produced. So far, Dani had used what she needed from other immortals. They were glad to help with the cause, especially when they found out who it was for and after Marguerite enlisted their help. “As you both know, the nanos are very protective of our bodies and tend to fight anything foreign including semen, except….” Dani paused sighed and added, “from a lifemate.”

Waverly raised a brow as Nicole said, “Well, that could pose a problem.”

“And it did,” Dani replied. “Semen from a non-lifemate was rejected. So we tried something else…mortal semen. Believe it or not, it worked. Why? I don’t know it. We just know it did.”

Waverly and Nicole looked hopeful until Dani broke the news that the fetus would be mortal meaning it would need to be turned. Waverly was quick to respond, “No. I’m not doing that. No child of mine…ours….will ever go through that. I refuse to put a child through that kind of pain.”

Nicole brought Waverly’s knuckles to her lips as tears slipped from her eyes. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“No! Nicole, I didn’t mean….” Waverly clambered into Nicole’s lap and pulled her into a gentle kiss. “I don’t regret it.” She kissed her again. “I’d do it all again, for you, for us, but I don’t want a child---our child—to have to experience that pain.”

Nicole nodded. Waverly pulled her wife’s head against her chest to comfort her hoping to relieve the guilt she still held on to over Waverly’s turning and the pain she endured. Even though all the mortals had to endure it to be with their lifemate, Nicole couldn’t get past that she was the cause of the pain by sharing her nanos with Waverly. Sometimes, Nicole still had nightmares about that night and would wake up screaming. Only Waverly’s touch and gentle, but unyielding reassurance could calm her and eventually lull her back to sleep. Where Waverly was concerned about exposing their child to excruciating pain, Nicole didn’t want Waverly to have to live with the fact she would be the cause of the pain. Nicole was afraid the guilt would be too much, as it was, at times, for the redhead. Not to mention the fact, that consent had to be given to be turned. If their child refused, then they, as parents, would have to watch them age and die. They just couldn’t do that.

“Ok. I figured this wasn’t an option, but I had to put it on the table. I’m not going to hide anything. I’m going to give you all the facts and then, you two have to make the decision.”

“Thank you, Dani,” Nicole said.

Dani nodded then continued. “So, I kept working and the next thing we tried was a fertilizing the egg directly with the semen outside the body and then reinserting it. This, we thought, would eliminate the actual semen entering the body and setting off the nanos. But, there were enough nanos in the eggs to kill the semen and abort within a couple of days.” Before the couple could ask questions, Dani kept going. “Next, we tried fertilizing the egg, letting it grow as an embryo, and then inserting the embryo into the uterus.”

Waverly could already tell it was the same results and Dani confirmed her suspicions within the next comment, “It was aborted within hours.”

Waverly could feel Nicole’s body slump. Although the redhead had said over and over that she hadn’t gotten her hopes up, she knew deep down that wasn’t true. She had. They both had. “So nothing worked?” Nicole asked her cousin.

“I didn’t say that,” Dani smiled. “It all has to do with the nanos and the lifemate thing. It’s like….almost like all the biological components match between lifemates. I think it has to do with the fact that you are linked, in more ways than we can ever imagine. I mean, how do the nanos know the identity of your lifemate even before you do? The damn things are smart….too smart. The nanos that lifemates share because of the turning enhance that connection even further. I mean, through all of my research, they have been connected, but not like the two of you. I can’t explain it, but no one other than Nicole is going to get you pregnant, Waverly.”

“So, it’s impossible?” Nicole asked again.

“I didn’t say that,” she smiled again. “My theory is to camouflage the donor’s sperm…with Nicole’s DNA slash body fluid.”

“My blood?” Nicole asked somewhat confused.

“Uh, not quite,” Dani admitted. “I’m still in the process of getting it worked out. But, today before I left, I tried inserting DNA into a sperm. It died.”

“Wait, also, aren’t there like millions of sperm in semen? How would you know which one would make it through the trip ‘upstream’?” Waverly rambled off questions earning a curious glance from her wife. “What? You know I do my research?”

Nicole giggled. “I love you, Waverly Argenaeu.”

“Damn straight, you do, baby,” Waverly returned the smile kissing those adorable dimples on her wife’s cheeks.

“So,” Dani said interrupting, “I had another idea?”

“OOOkkkkk,” Nicole said as she now noticed Dani’s focus was on her rather than Waverly.

“But, it will require something…..from you, Nicole,” Dani stated somewhat nervously.

“Anything,” Nicole answered without even a second thought.

“Are you sure about that?” Dani asked.

“Dani, I’ll do whatever you need. Just tell me what it is and I’ll do it,” Nicole answered honestly.

“Okay…..” Dani said with a small smirk. “I need a vial of your cum.”

Nicole’s face froze wide-eyed. Waverly mumbled, “Oh. My. God.” Dani snorted with laughter.

“Um, excuse me,” Nicole stared at her cousin with disbelief thinking maybe she was joking. “My what?”

“Your cum…your….juices,” Dani repeated trying to hide her laughter.

“Wait, wha..why…OH MY GOD!” Nicole stammered. Yes, she had agreed to anything, but this was not the ‘anything’ she had in mind. She would have never in a million years guessed Dani would want..or need her ‘juices’. Nicole could feel Waverly’s body shaking with laughter. And, after the initial shock wore off, she finally managed to mumble her question, “Wh..why…what…how is that going to help?”

Dani tried to ignore Nicole’s flabbergaustness and answer her seriously. But it was hard since Waverly was nearly ready to burst with her own laughter. “I want to try to combine your….juices with the semen to cloak the sperm. Then complete the insemination process to see if Waverly’s body will accept them.”

Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose and then rubbed the back of her neck. Never in a million years would she have thought she would be sitting her around an open fire discussing her ‘juices’ trying to figure out how to make a baby. But, here she was, and it was all because of the small brunette in her lap whom she was madly in love with and would give the moon to if she asked. She would even have a tattoo of a phoenix across her butt if that’s what her beautiful heart wanted and if the nanos would allow it (but they won’t). Finally, Nicole swallowed her embarrassment and questioned Dani. “So, uh, how do I, ya know, give you my juices?”

“Well,” Dani started biting her lip trying not to laugh at Nicole’s obvious discomfort. Nicole could lead a band of enforcers without question, fight as well as any immortal man, and outshoot most enforcers, but talking about sex or any other bodily function nearly caused the red head to crawl away and hide. It was adorable to watch someone so strong, squirm. “You need to squirt in a cup,” Dani admitted.

Nicole’s eyes widened again almost to the point of exploding. Waverly’s reserve fell as she burst into a fit of laughter. Nicole glared at her wife and growled, “NOT FUNNY!”

Waverly tried to choke back another fit of giggles. “I’m sorry, baby. I know it’s not, but at the same time….”

In a huff, Nicole exclaimed, “How the hell am I supposed to catch my juices when we pass out every time we have sex!?”

Dani and Waverly burst into a fit of laughter. Nicole crossed her arms over her chest and flopped against the back of the chair. She looked like an angry child pouting. This caused the other two women to laugh harder.

Dani finally managed to speak. “You two work out the ‘how’ of that and I’ll supply the cup.” Nicole threw her another angry glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nicole......

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my synopsis of the series helped in understanding the AU. Let me know what you think so far!!!


End file.
